Erotic Poison
by citcat-chan
Summary: TEASER up finally Yaoi Fluff Lime BxR, YxY, YMxM Erotic Poison, owned by the three sexiest demons alive, is the hottest night club in the Universe. The club has one rule, no angels allowed. So when three innocent angels walk in, can the demons ever resist
1. Erotic Poison

citcat- Heyz guys! I'm back! =) Sorry if it took a while, but with all the homework, projects, and tests... the stress was really getting to me and I was on writersblock..... ;_;. But now I'm back with a refreshed mind!   
  
Bakura- HAHAHA! I'M IN ANOTHER STORY! HAHAHA TAKE THAT, PHARAOH!  
  
citcat- Probally because I wrote a BxR fic last time so people are fans of that couple and chose them.  
  
Bakura- Oh... but still.... MUHAHAHA!  
  
citcat- o_o ok...... we'll, this fic is about angels and demons. And I'm kinda into that thing.^^" Fantasy is #1! I hope this becomes a good fic! So heres chapter 1, enjoyz!  
  
P.S- Since this is the first chap, I won't gurentee that it will be the best out of all of the future chaps in this fic, I hope you can be patient and wait a while... the better stuff is coming soon!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. =(  
  
Extra stuff if you wanted to know.  
  
Bakura, Yami, Marik- 18  
  
Ryou, Yuugi, Malik - 17  
  
P.P.S- Jounouchi or Katsuya will be called, Jou.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 1: Erotic Poison  
  
Erotic Poison. The hottest night club in the demon relm,(A/N- I know this sounds cheesy but bear with me people!) Since it was in the Demon, only demons were allowed in. If any angels were found in the club, the punishment was death. The club was owned by three of the most dangerous and sexy demons in the realm. (A/N- Can you guess who?=D)  
  
"Aw f*ck! What a boring night." Marik yawned, staring at the hundreds of demons dancing below them. (A/N- You know their descriptions right?!)  
  
"Yeah, I agree. It's just not fun anymore when the angels stopped showing up..." Yami sighed and crossed his arms casually.  
  
"They're just afraid of being killed. Besides, I wouldn't come here if I was going to be killed." Bakura said dully.  
  
"You have a point. But I still miss the shock on their face when we tell them that we know they are angels..." Yami said smiling.  
  
"... chasing them out of the club... watching them cry out in fear...." Bakura chuckled.  
  
"... kicking them out of this realm, hearing them scream. Ah, it was just like yesterday..." Marik smirked and turned around to face his friends.  
  
The three demons, who were the owners of Erotic Poison, stood there on a balcony which connected to their private lounge.  
  
"Because it was baka. If they only knew that we don't want to kill them. Murder is too much. The angels are pretty stupid if they think hiding their wings would make them a demon. Their clothes are so different and we can sense their different auras." Bakura sighed.  
  
"Yeah... pretty stupid. Haha! Remember when we caught one?! That blonde angel." Yami smirked.  
  
"Oh ya... the one Kaiba was drooling over right?" Bakura laughed.  
  
"I wonder how he's doing now with Kaiba...?" Yami said winking.  
  
"Heh, I just hope that Kaiba won't f*ck him... THAT hard. God this f*cking sucks! I just hope that we can get a little entertainment tonight..." Marik said sighing.  
  
****  
  
"... and then we flew right out of the realm just before they caught us." Otogi said.  
  
"Ya! We were lucky!" Honda smiled wrapping his arm around Otogi's waist.  
  
"... all exept Jou..." Otogi said quietly.  
  
There was a sudden silence then an angel broke it.  
  
"I'm going to rescue Jou!" Malik declared.  
  
"What?! Are you mad?! He's in the demon realm, and in the most demon filled place in the entire universe! What'll happen if you get caught?!" Honda said fiercely.  
  
"I don't care! He's my friend! He could be killed! I'm going to try to save him, and if he is... dead.... which I hope he's not, then he should at least be buried in Heaven! And I know that my friends are with me right?!" Malik yelled.  
  
"We'll, I guess...." Ryou said awkwardly  
  
"Yeah... we do have to save Jou..." Yuugi said confused.(A/N- All these people are cruel! Not even one of them want to save Jou!)  
  
"Are you guys really sure? I mean #1, you can get KILLED down there, #2 Jou-kun is fine! He's old enough to take care of himself!" Otogi said.  
  
"I don't care if I do get killed! Jou's my friend! I can't abandon him like this! And what if Jou ISN'T doing good?! You know him!" Malik growled.  
  
"We'll... I guess you're right... and I can't stop you." Otogi sighed. "Good luck. We'll be waiting for your return."  
  
Malik, Ryou, and Yuugi gave Otogi and Honda a short hug and flew off.  
  
"Otogi-kun... are you sure that they should go? After all... they're so young, and besides, demons HATE us angels... and we hate them too!" Honda said quietly.  
  
"Yes... I'm very aware of that Honda... but who knows? Maybe they can break this wall of hatrid? After all... rumors say that the sons of the demon kings own Erotic Poison." Otogi said.  
  
"Demon King?! You mean there's someone in charge of those monsters?!"  
  
"Honda! Haven't you been paying attention in class during demon history?!"  
  
"Ya! I've been paying attention... but instead of the teacher, it was you.!"  
  
Otogi twitched slightly and sighed, "Whatever. Ok it's like this. A long time ago, when demons and angels were best friends, their lived two best friends. An angel and a demon. The angel, is our king, Kitatchi (A/N- Made up name. I couldn't think of anyone cool enough to be the king ^^) and the demon, was their king Keith.  
  
When they both were crowned king, Keith started to become very power hungry, and wanted to be the only king of Heaven and the demon realm. Keith was crowned king because of his power, and he thought that he would win easily. So he tried to kill Kitachi. But Kitachi was also very powerful and defended himself. After many hours of fighting, no one was dead, nor hurt. Their power was equal. Keith was so frustrated about not defeating Kitachi, he took his kind and fled Heaven, ruling as the king of ."   
  
"Oh...! I knew that."  
  
"... really..."  
  
*****  
  
Malik flapped his wings faster to increase speed.  
  
He looked so care-free flying through the sky, feeling the wind in his hair.  
  
Ryou and Yuugi flew right behind him and eyed each other suspicously.  
  
"Yuugi... why did Malik volunteer us to go save Jou? I thought he hated Jou!" Ryou whispered to Yuugi.  
  
"I'm not sure Ryou..." Yuugi whispered back.  
  
"Hey! Are you guys talking behind my back?!" Malik pouted.  
  
"Oh, No Malik! Of course not! I was wondering where are we going?" Ryou smiled.  
  
"Oh... we'll were going back to my place to get prepared. It's sure a good thing that we moved out! This way, we don't have to be nagged about what 'irresponsible' things we do!"   
  
"Ya it's GREAT." Yuugi said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't I know it?! This is AWESOME!!" Malik grinned.  
  
Ryou turned to Yuugi and shrugged.  
  
"How come I get the feeling Malik didn't hear that hint of sarcasm in your voice?" Ryou asked Yuugi.  
  
After a few minutes, they arrived at Malik's place. It look like an average house with three floors.  
  
Malik then folded his wings in and he dived into the lawn, loosing complete control.  
  
Ryou and Yuugi did the same and flew toward Malik.  
  
Just before they reached the ground, Malik unfolded his wings to have a perfect landing.  
  
"Home sweet home!" Malik said happily.  
  
Soon after Ryou and Yuugi landed and they followed Malik into the house.  
  
Ryou took a nice look around Malik's home. Ryou always liked Malik's house. It was the most stylish out of the three friends.  
  
Malik stretched out his large wings and yawned.  
  
"Cummon guys! We have to make it there before sunset, or they'll close the enterance to Heaven and we'll have to wait until tomorrow to rescue Jou-kun! Aw... I miss him already! Poor, kind, sweet, generous Jou-kun...." Malik said sadly, but in his voice, Ryou could hear something different when Malik was saying that, like when you hear sarcasm.   
  
"Ok that is IT!!" Yuugi said fieriously. "Who are you, and what have you done to Malik?!"  
  
"Yuugi! How silly can you be? I AM Malik Ishtar. What's so weird about liking Jou-kun? Jou is my friend! My buddy! My companion! My amigo-"  
  
"Oh REALLY." Ryou said sarcastically. "Malik, puh-lease. Everybody knows that you don't really like Jou. And you DO show it. Jou doesn't even like you that much either! So Malik, what is this REALLY about?"  
  
"We'll... ok guys. You caught me. The truth is that, we'll, I wanna go explore the demon realm." Malik said sheepishly.  
  
"WHAT?! Malik! Are you MAD?! We're talking about THE DEMON REALM here! You know! The place with a lava lake! The place with burning pits that pop out of no where! THE FREAKING PLACE FILLED WITH OUR WORST ENEMIES, DEMONS!" Yuugi yelled.  
  
"Yeah... I'm very aware of that you know!" Malik said casually. "It's just that... that..."  
  
"That...?" Ryou asked.  
  
"We'll... you know that the last place that Jou was, was at Erotic Poison right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We'll... rumors say that the owners of that place are HOT. The most sexiest demons alive! So I want to go down there and check them out! Besides, Erotic Poison is the hottest club in the universe! I want to see what it's like! Heaven can be so boring at times! Everything is so... perfect. There are practically no crimes here exept a few litter bugs here and there. IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! I want to rebel for once! We have to break the rules once in a while! Were 17! And nothing exciting ever happened to us! NEVER!" Malik said.  
  
"Oh ya?" Yuugi said frowning slightly. "What about the time I got TWO toys in my happy meal.... er nevermind.... Oh! How about the time we went on a boat... no...um... Oh! How about-"   
  
"See?! Heaven is so boring! So can we PLEASE do something.... DIFFERENT... for once...? Please! I really wanna go! And on our way, we really CAN save Jou! So can we please! I wanna go!" Malik whined.   
  
"Malik... we'll... you do have a point. It does become boring sometimes... and nothing really exciting ever happened to us! So I'm in! And we can save Jou on the way!" Ryou said happily.  
  
"We'll... if you two are going, what do I have to lose? I'm in!" Yuugi smiled.  
  
"YES!! We'll we have to go get prepared! Cummon guys!" Malik said cheerfully and pulled them into his room.  
  
"Ok first of all, once we get into the demon realm, we HAVE to close in our wings. Second of all, if were going to a demon filled place, we should look demon... or at least dress like it... Ok guys?" Malik asked.  
  
"Alright." Yuugi and Ryou replied.  
  
"Ok! Now watch me turn you guys into bad boys!"  
  
***** Lil' A/N****  
  
citcat-ok, 'close in our wings' means to make their wings disapear so they look like humans, ok?  
  
***30 min later***  
  
"All done!" Malik said relieved.  
  
Ryou stood up and looked at himself in the mirror and gasped.  
  
Ryou looked so sexy in his outfit. Ryou wore a black, silk, tank top that was purposelly torn in the center, a very short, tight leather dress which was especially tight around the cock area, and some knee high, black leather boots. Malik gelled out the ends of Ryou's hair to make them look more spiky.  
  
Yuugi also gasped when he saw himself. He was wearing all leather which was really tight. The leather pants had slashes in them to reveal Yuugis soft, ivory skin, the leather was so tight that it you could practically see that he wasn't wearing any underwear, the black tank top clinged on to Yuugi tightly, revealing his body, the shoes were nice and plain leather boots. Malik added some collars to complete the outfit.  
  
Maliks was the most slutiest out of the three. He wore leather like Yuugi, but he wore EXTREMELY short, tight leather shorts (they were so short that you could call them briefs), and like Yuugis, revealed practically everything. Malik also wore a leather vest which was open and, like the others, leather boots.  
  
"We'll, were ready guys!" Malik said proudly. "Now cummon! We have to leave right now! The gates will close in five minutes!"  
  
The three rushed down the stairs and opened the front door, it was dark out, so no one can see them exit.  
  
The three spread out their large, white, wings and soared into the starry, night, sky.  
  
"Three more minutes!" Malik said, urging them to fly faster.  
  
Ryou and Yuugi noded and flapped their wings harder, and faster.  
  
The three zoomed through the sky and went threw the gates guarding their home.  
  
Ryou and Yuugi stared and Malik which pointed down and they wrapped their wings around themselves and plumeted into the bottomless pit.  
  
After a few minutes, the three stopped falling and landed onto hard ground.  
  
Ryou turned around and looked at the place that was right in front of them.  
  
The demon realm.  
  
The three shivered in fear but knew that they didn't come all this way for nothing.  
  
Closing in their wings, they ventured in.  
  
Malik held Yuugi and Ryou's hand, knowing that they were scared and not wanting to go half a mile into that place.  
  
And who would want to go into that place? The demon realm was practically like an oven. The heat was so intense that you could see it slither out of the ground. The ground was cracked and several large holes were made from all of the cracks, and all of them were filled with bubbling lava.  
  
'Gee, no wonder the demons wore such skimpy outfits.' Ryou thought.  
  
They took a few steps in, looking as casual, demon like, as they could be.  
  
"Hey look! There's Erotic Poison!" Yuugi said pointing at the very large club with large, bright neon lights which spelled, EROTIC POISON ~The most sexiest place in the universe~.   
  
The club had a HUGE line and there was a big, buff bouncer in the door way.  
  
Ryou looked nervously at Malik who didn't seem to even notice the guy. He just stared at the club like he was in a trance.  
  
Malik was always the most brave and dangerous one in the small group.   
  
Malik never really cared about the consequences when he did something wrong, all he knew was that he wanted to do it. People, including Ryou and Yuugi, sometimes wondered how Malik can be an angel when you can see that he is a trouble maker. But his friends knew that he had an air of innocence around him even if you couldn't really see it.  
  
Malik started walking toward the club and Ryou and Yuugi followed.   
  
They tried to act as casual as they possibly can but they fidgited a little whenever they were close to a demon.  
  
When they arrived at the club, the bouncer, not even bothered looking up said in a deep voice, "And where do you think your going?"  
  
"Inside." Malik said simply.  
  
The bouncer wore black sunglasses and looked up at them and said, "And who do you think you boys are... Marik? Bakura? Yami? Is that you?"   
  
'Marik, Bakura, Yami? Who the hell are they? They must be pretty important to make this dumbass so nervous.' Malik thought.  
  
"Ya, in the flesh. Who did you think we are, dumbass?! Now aren't you going to let us in?!" Malik said angrily.  
  
"Sorry sirs! I thought you were inside, and I just couldn't reconize you with your new looks! You guys sure look great tonight! Come in!" The bouncer said nervously.  
  
"We'll, were in a good mood today, so you're lucky. Cummon guys." Malik said to Ryou and Yuugi.  
  
Ryou and Yuugi noded and went inside the club.  
  
The three all gasped in unison when they entered. The place was truly magnificent. Colourful lights shimmered everywhere, the dance floor was huge, there was a bar right next to the dance floor and some stairs leading to some rooms.  
  
"Wow... this place is so cool!" Ryou said in wonder.  
  
"Yeah I know! No wonder this place is so popular!" Yuugi said looking around.  
  
"Cummon guys! Lets explore!" Malik said happily and the three went off exploring.  
  
***  
  
Bakura lay flat on the couch on yawned.  
  
"God I need a good f*ck." Bakura said scratching his head.  
  
"Yeah we all do." Marik said dully, throwing his daggers onto a picture of Pegasus.  
  
"I just NEED to dominate someone! You know how hard it is to f*ck someone who doesn't want to be on top these days!" Yami said staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah..." Bakura said dully.  
  
All of a sudden Bakura shot up. A cool tingling feeling coursed through his body. Bakura knew what that ment and smirked.  
  
"Guys. We've got angels." Bakura said smirking.  
  
Marik and Yami stood up and walked toward Bakura and felt the feeling too.  
  
"Yup, it's definatally a different aura." Yami said smiling  
  
Marik grinned evily and said, "We'll lets have some fun, shall we?"  
  
***  
  
"Wow this place is huge!" Ryou said stretching.  
  
The three found a small area with chairs and sat down.  
  
"Yeah I know! It's been 5 minutes and we've only seen half of this place!" Yuugi said tired.  
  
"Yup." Malik said. "So we better rest up if we are to explore some more-"  
  
"and find Jou-kun." Ryou cut in.  
  
"... and find Jou." Malik sighed.  
  
***  
  
"The aura's getting stronger." Bakura said looking around on their balcony.  
  
"There! I can see where it's coming from!" Marik said pointing down to the three boys.  
  
Yami gasped when he saw Yuugi.  
  
'What's that little boy doing down here? God... he's gorgeous! He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Too bad this is only lust, because he's probally a brat or something...' Yami thought.  
  
Bakura twitched when he saw Ryou.  
  
'WHAT THE F*CK!! Who the hell is this kid?! He copied my hairstyle! I don't care how cute he looks, NOBODY COPIES BAKURA!' Bakura thought and let out a low growl.  
  
Marik raised his eye brows when he saw Malik.  
  
'Hm... sexy kid, nice body, fine ass. Probally a good f*ck. I want him.' Marik thought smirking.  
  
Marik then lifted out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers.  
  
"Yo, Kimo! Bring those three boys to me. Which three? The ones that look like us... I want them druged, ok? Bring them up asap. You can get Tamiko to help! Bye." Marik said closing the cell.  
  
"Drug them?! Marik are you MAD?!" Yami said feriously.  
  
"Oh chill Yami! I know what you're thinking, and I want them too. I just want to see them better and besides... who said that we HAVE to chase them out of the demon realm... I wanna keep the blonde one, you want to keep the spiky haired one, and I think Bakura would want the cream coloured hair one..." Marik said unsure.  
  
The two boys turned and stared at Bakura who was going crazy.  
  
"... HOW DARE HE STEAL MY HAIR STYLE! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! IF I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL KILL HIM! NOBODY STEALS FROM BAKURA!!..." Bakura said yelling into the wall.  
  
A sweatdrop formed on Yami and Mariks faces and soon someone knocked outside.  
  
"Come in." Marik said dully.  
  
Kimo and Tamiko came in with the three boys over their shoulders.  
  
"Put them on the couch." Marik commanded and they placed them on the couch.  
  
"Now leave." Yami commanded and the two left.  
  
"Hehehe it's so fun to boss them around!" Marik said smiling.  
  
"Yup! Now lets get 'ready' before they wake up!" Yami said and grabbed them and tied them down onto a chair.  
  
"... ARGH MUST KILL THAT KID!! HOW COULD HE COPY ME?!..." Bakura said coming into the room.  
  
"Bakura... shhhh.... you'll wake them up!" Yami tried to tell Bakura, but he was too busy yelling.  
  
"Bakura....!" Yami tried again.  
  
".... I'LL KILL HIM! THAT GUY HAS NO RIGHT TO COPY ME! I'M ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL DEMONS IN THE WORLD!! GRRR!...."  
  
"BAKURA!! SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Marik screamed out, punching Bakura in the stomach. Marik was so annoyed of his constant complaining.  
  
Bakura fell down to the floor clutching his stomach.  
  
"You... b*stard! Fine! I'll shut up f*cker...." Bakura growled.  
  
"Good. Now help us with these angels." Marik said grabbed Malik from the couch.  
  
****  
  
'Ugh... what... what happened? Let's see... I was talking to Malik and then someone put something on my face and I passed out... DEAR LORD! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!' Ryou thought as he opened his eyes.  
  
"We'll, we'll I see one of you are awake. Did you have a nice nap..." Bakura said, slowly. Bakura stared at Ryou and was shocked on how beautiful he was. A true treasure. Bakura almost drowned in pools of chocolate, when Bakura stared into his eyes.  
  
'So... beautiful... Wait! Did i just say that! Nonononononono impossible! I can't be falling in love with the enemy! Not possible!' Bakura thought, kicking himself mentally.  
  
Ryou gasped when he saw the three figures standing before him.  
  
They were hot. But Bakura, interested Ryou the most though.  
  
'Wow... he looks just like me... exept he's hot and I'm not... Wait... MALIK! YUUGI! Where are they?!'  
  
Ryou looked around and was relieved to see them, even if they were unconcious and tied down to a chair.  
  
"Malik... Yuugi... wake up guys." Ryou said softly.  
  
Bakura almost melted when he heard that honey, sweet, smooth voice. But refused to believe that he did.  
  
"Huh...? Ryou! You're ok!" Malik said happily.  
  
Marik stared at Malik and thought, 'Hot hot hot. I want him. He WILL be mine.'  
  
Malik stared at Marik and also thought, 'Hot and sexy! This guy's so f*cking hot... I wonder what he's like in bed? He's probally dominate though... bad Malik! Dirty thoughts are bad!'  
  
"Yeah I'm ok... how about you Yuugi?" Ryou said turning to face a awakening Yuugi.  
  
"I'm doing fine. I'm so glad to see you guys!" Yuugi said smiling.  
  
Yami jaw almost dropped when he saw Yuugi.  
  
'So innocent and pure... why did he come here? He truly is an angel!'   
  
Yuugi stared at Yami and blushed.  
  
'Oh my gosh! This guys so hot! Hehe... he's looking right this way!'  
  
Ryou turned to face the two and ask, "Where are we?"  
  
"YOU are in our private lounge." Yami said smirking.  
  
"Our...? Wait you three are the owners of Erotic Poison?!" Malik said.  
  
"Yup. Let me introduce myself. I am Bakura. The one on my left is Marik, and on my right is Yami." Bakura said casually.  
  
"And you are...?" Yami asked staring at Yuugi.  
  
"We'll... I'm Yuugi, the one on my left is Ryou and the one on my right is Malik." Yuugi said trying to hide his blush.  
  
"What do you want with us?! Let us go!" Malik said struggling to get free.  
  
"Hmm.... nah! Now me and my friends will discuss what we should do with you three." Marik said grabbing the three onto the balcony.  
  
"Hey guys I got an awesome plan!" Marik said smiling. "Just agree with everything I say when we got back in ok?"  
  
Yami and Bakura noded and they went in.  
  
"Ahem. We've decided that you three will have the same fate as the blonde angel." Marik said simply.  
  
"You mean as Jou?!" Ryou said worried.  
  
"Yeah Jou, whatever." Marik shurgged. "You three shall become servents and serve us."  
  
"SERVENTS?! Don't you mean slaves?! And what if we refuse?" Malik said angrily.  
  
"Your friends will die and you will have to stay with us forever alone." Marik answered.  
  
Malik turned pale and noded angrily.  
  
"Good. And how about you two?" Marik asked Ryou and Yuugi.  
  
Ryou and Yuugi both noded sadly.  
  
"Good. Bakura, you can take the white haired angel, I'll take the blond and Yami, you can take the tri coloured hair one." Marik said and went to get Malik.  
  
Bakura went up to Ryou and smirked, "Why hello angel. Your name's Ryou right?"   
  
Ryou noded slowly, half scared and half nervous.  
  
"Ok. Ryou I'll free you right now, but you will be expected to wear this." Bakura said and reached into his pocket to pull out a collar with a leash.  
  
Ryou fidgited slightly as Bakura put it on.  
  
Then Bakura reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife to cut the rope.  
  
Ryou stood up stretching his arms and tried to go to his friends, but Bakura tugged onto the leash and Ryou stopped.  
  
"We're leaving now, cummon." Bakura growled.  
  
Ryou sighed and waved goodbye to his friends.  
  
They walked out of the room and Ryou said, "Where are we going Bakura?"  
  
"That's master to you." Bakura smirked.  
  
Bakura kicked open a door leading to the outside from the back of the hall and walked outside.  
  
"Cummon slave. I want to get home and I'm dead tired, so fly faster when we get into the air ok slave?"  
  
"Yes... master."  
  
______________  
  
TBC!  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
citcat- *stretches arms* HURRAY! I'm finished chapter 1! That was sure a long one! 12 pages! This isn't the best chapter but I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Bakura- Hehe. Ryou as my SLAVE. Hmm..... this is getting me some ideas..... =)  
  
Ryou- eep!  
  
citcat-......o_o. Hehe I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 will be coming out when I'm done typing it.!   
  
Chapter 2: Ryou! Help me!  
  
Please R/R!  
  
~citcat-chan 


	2. He does care

citcat- Heyz people! I'm back! Sorry if it took a while(eg- A VERY long time), but these things take a while to type-  
  
Bakura- Take a while?! HA! You were on writersblock!  
  
citcat- shhhh! No I wasn't.... ok I was. =( But it's all fixed now! My mind is restored and thinking about all the future chaps.  
  
Ryou- How long do I have to call Bakura, master?  
  
Bakura- Oh, you don't have to for very long... only when were alone.... in a dark room.... =)  
  
Ryou-OO Eep!  
  
citcat- Hehe...oo.  
  
Bakura- Speaking of which... grabs Ryou and carries him into a random room  
  
citcat- " At least it isn't my room. oo  
  
citcat- Okies! Time to look at a review!  
  
SetoGirl- Hehe you want more SetoxJou? I guess that can be arranged... thinks about where they should be in future chaps Okay! More SetoxJou! It'll come around in the future chaps!  
  
Any questions, comments or requests? Then tell me when you review!  
  
P.S: I don't edit my work so if there are any grammer mistakes or anything like that, sorry!  
  
P.P.S: VERY short chap! Sorriz!  
  
P.P.P.S: Title change!  
  
Chapter 2- He does care...  
  
Bakura flew quickly threw the air, holding on to the leash, which was a rope, tightly.  
  
Ryou flew clumsily threw the air because he wasn't use to the hot weather. The heat almost seemed to pierce through, and burn his wings while Ryou flapped his feathery, white, wings.  
  
Bakura was much faster then Ryou, make Ryou struggle to try to catch up. Bakura's wings were larger than his and he was use to the weather so he had no problem flying. Plus, Bakura's wings were tough and leathery, which Ryou's were soft and feathery.  
  
Several feathers started to fall out of Ryou's wings, indecating that he was tired and needed to rest.  
  
'My wings need rest or I might never be able to fly ever again... but I doubt that HE would believe me or even listen to me... and besides, I don't want to bother him.' Ryou thought sadly and continued to fly.  
  
They flew for a few minutes and some more feathers started to fall.  
  
'Oh no... my wings really need rest! But I don't want to bother him... he might kill my friends...' Ryou thought.  
  
Bakura flapped his wings faster and thought, 'Hmm... he's pretty fast. Most demons would be way behind me, but he's right next to me.'   
  
Bakura kept flying, but stopped when something hit his face.  
  
A white feather.  
  
Bakura stared at the feather for a moment and said, "Angel, why didn't you tell me that you were tired?"   
  
Ryou was shocked. 'How did he know?'  
  
Bakura kept staring at the feather and continued talking, "I'm not stupid you know. I learned about angels at school. And I do know that if an angel's wings are tired, some feathers might fall from their wings. And if that happens several times, their wings will stop working forever. So why didn't you tell me?! You could have never flown ever again!"  
  
Ryou looked down at his feet and mumbled, "I didn't want to bother you. And I didn't know that you would believe or even bother to listen to me..."  
  
'Didn't want to bother me... he doesn't even think about the consquences that could happen to him...'  
  
Bakura said nothing and started to land. "Cummon. Do you want to keep your wings are not? And besides, I would use a walk."  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura in suprise and noded.  
  
Ryou landed smoothly next to Bakura and shook his head cutely to let his hair gently swing. Bakura melted when he saw the kawaiiness but pretended to not notice. Then they closed in their wings(A/N- Remember chapter 1? If you forgot, 'Close in their wings' mean to make their wings disapear so they look like humans) and began to walk.  
  
Bakura crossed his arms, closed his eyes and began to think while they walked.  
  
'Why is such a kawaii angel doing here?....Kawaii....? Nononono! The most feared demon in the demon realm falling in LOVE?! Nonononono! It's just lust! Yeah... just lust... besides... why would someone so sweet fall in love with this stubborn piece of crp?'  
  
Bakura let out a big sigh and continued to walk.  
  
Ryou turned to look at Bakura and smiled a small smile at him.  
  
Bakura didn't do anything but just stare at him blankly.  
  
Ryou's smile faded and he turned around.  
  
Ryou looked around the streets of the demon relm, getting glares from the demons and then the whispers and snickers started.  
  
"..............Bakura caught an angel! Wow! He looks just like him!............"  
  
"........an angel in THE Bakura's clutches! He's going to pay for coming down here!.........."  
  
"........the angels are finally going to get what they deserve!......."  
  
'Get what we deserve...? What does that mean?! Keith is the one who wanted to be the all-mighty king!' Ryou thought angrily.  
  
Bakura heard the whispers and shot a, don't-you-dare-talk-behind-my-back-you-bstards-and-leave-me-alone-or-I'll-have-to-kill-you, type of glare at the demons making them shut up instantly.  
  
"YOU BSTARDS! WHERE DID YOU TAKE RYOU?!" Malik yelled out angrily.  
  
"Whoa, calm down angel." Marik said cooly. "He's with my friend Bakura now... so just relax-"  
  
"Relax?!" Malik said chuckling lightly. "How can I relax?! I'm tied onto a chair and one of my best friends has been taken away to be a slave of a sick-and-twisted demon! How do you expect me to relax?!"  
  
Marik smiled and placed his hand on Malik's shoulder. "Don't worry... your little friend will be fine... I don't think that Bakura would fck him..."  
  
Malik sighed in relief.  
  
"... too hard."  
  
Malik turned red from anger and bit down, hard, on Marik's hand that was on his shoulder.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Marik screamed holding onto his throbbing hand.  
  
"We'll, since your already SO full of energy..." Marik said shaking his bloody-red hand. "I think it's time that WE get home, slave."  
  
"THERE'S NO WAY I'M NOT GOING HOME WITH YOU!" Malik growled.  
  
"Oh, ok then. I guess I just have to MURDER your little friends..." Marik said tapping his finger on his chin. "Now... who to kill first..."  
  
"FINE! I'll go home with you. Just leave them alone." Malik sighed.  
  
Marik grinned and put the collar (identical to Ryou's) onto Malik and freed him from the chair.  
  
"Now slave. I exept to be called, Master."  
  
"Your kidding."  
  
"What do you think?" Marik said smirking."Now slave... let's leave."  
  
"Yes... master." Malik said clentching his teeth.  
  
Walking out the door Marik grabbed Malik's ass when he was closing the door, making Malik blush feriously.  
  
'As sexy as this demon may be, I can't fck him! He's the enemy!' Malik thought sadly.  
  
Yuugi sat there quietly staring at his feet. He was all alone. Ryou was gone, and Malik was too.  
  
'What's going to happen to me? What about my friends? I hope that they don't get.... raped.... We'll, knowing them, they'll be fine! But right now, I'm a little more concerned about me... and my situation. Oh why did they take them away?! They are so brave and look at me... the weakest one in the group...'  
  
"Angel." Yami said sternly.  
  
"...H....Hai?" Yuugi stuttered.  
  
'So adorable.' Yami thought smirking.  
  
"My name is Yami, as you may already know. Yours is Yuugi right?"   
  
"....Hai..." Yuugi said quietly and started to cry.  
  
Yami was taken back by this and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Yuugi tried to hold back his tears, but they just kept on falling.  
  
Yami eyes softened and said, "Yuugi... why are you crying?"  
  
Yuugi lifted his head from the floor and stared into Yami's crimson eyes.  
  
"Why am I crying? Because I'm scared. I'm scared for my friends, I'm scared for all the dangers my friends are facing, and are brave enough to go on, and most of all, I'm scared of you." Yuugi said clentching his fists.  
  
Yami sighed sadly and reached out his hand and gentley brushed it across Yuugi's soft, silky skin.  
  
Yuugi stiffened up and moved around in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
Yami frowned slightly and put his hand down. "Little one, why are you so afraid of me?"  
  
Yuugi stared deeply into Yami's crimson eyes and said, "Because your a demon and demons are evil. Not to mention that you kidnapped my friends and me, tied me down onto a chair, made my friends your slaves, murdered many ang-"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I understand." Yami said sighing. "Look, I would free you if I could but......"   
  
'Think Yami think! You've gotta keep this beautiful creature down here! Think!' Yami thought.  
  
"...... but the law said that there are NO angels allowed, so I have to punish you..."  
  
'Yeah, punish you in bed... BAD YAMI! Your getting aroused! Stop think of Yuugi's naked body..... Mmmmmm.......' Yami thought drooling slightly.  
  
"Well, I suppose your right... Um... excuse me but are you drooling?" Yuugi asked staring at the drool dripping down Yami's chin.  
  
"Uh.... it's nothing..." Yami said blushing.   
  
Wiping the drool away, he untied Yuugi and put the collar on him.   
  
"Well, I suppose it's our time to leave. Cummon Yuugi. It's going to be a long ride."  
  
End of Chap 2.  
  
citcat- Awww so short! =( Sorry! And sorry for taking so long! Sorry! GOMEN NASAI!!!  
  
Bakura-oo Ok..... makes crazy sign  
  
Ryou- Bakura! Be nice!  
  
Bakura- How can I be nice?! Have you even READ what she's putting in the next chapter?! It's vile! I'm WEAK!  
  
citcat- Shhhhhhh! Hehe! Okies Chapter 3 coming soon!  
  
Please R/R!  
  
citcat-chan 


	3. Ryou! Help me!

citcat- Hey! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews =). Sorry for taking a while, but schools coming to an end and my teacher is practically throwing homework at me. Now I do homework until midnight! Argh! Aww....... sorry for disapointing so many of you from the last chap. I know it sucked. I hope this chap will make up for it! Lots of people blushing in this one, so I hope you enjoy reading it!  
  
Bakura- You made me weak! How could you?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
citcat- OO gulp Bakura.....! Relax..... it's only for a few sentences!  
  
Bakura- I DON'T CARE!  
  
Ryou- Bakura! What did I tell you about threatening the authoress?!  
  
Bakura- Grrr.......  
  
citcat- Hehe.... oo! Wow! Many of you people want more SxJ, and you've got it! But it won't appear until later in the chaps! Sorry!  
  
citcat- Oh ya, a reviewer asked why I put a in my curse words, well it's because in real life, I don't swear. So typing those words are a little... odd to me. So I put a to fill in a letter. It kinda helps to know that you aren't typing the entire word!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!  
  
P.S: I don't edit my work so sorry about the grammer and spelling!  
  
Chapter 3 -Ryou! Help me!  
  
Silence.  
  
Nothing but pure silence.  
  
And how Ryou hated it!   
  
It has been like this since they passed that busy street.  
  
Ryou sighed quietly and stared at Bakura.  
  
'He looks so... serious...! Is he even blinking...? Oh! He is. Where am I anyway?' Ryou thought. Looking around the area they were walking in, Ryou frowned slightly. The place they were at wasn't as bad as when Ryou and his friends entered the demon relm. There were a few trees, some flowers, grass and a bench here and there.   
  
'This must be a park... hey! A dog!' Ryou stared at the firey-pawed creature run past him.  
  
Ryou jumped a bit when the creature ran by but Bakura didn't even seem to notice.  
  
'Geez, what's wrong with this guy? Does he even know how to be afraid? Probally not. He is a heart-less monster after all. Argh! I'm so bored! Hmm... I wonder where that dog went?' Ryou wondered.  
  
Turning around he saw the firey-pawed dog running behind him and a black hooded figure stood a few feet away from Bakura and him. He was at a far distance, but close enough for Ryou to know that he was following Bakura and him. (A/N- How did he know? I don't have a clue .oo)  
  
Ryou eyed his suspiciously and the man in the black cloak just kept his head slightly down and followed.  
  
Ryou frowned and thought, 'DOES ANYBODY HERE KNOW HOW TO BE AFRAID?!'   
  
Ryou re-thought that and actually wasn't sure if that man was a man or a 'thing'. His/it's head was covered by the hood and he walked with complete silence.  
  
'Hmm... maybe he's just taking a walk in the park...' Ryou shrugged and continued walking.  
  
Many minutes later  
  
Bakura continued walking, and Ryou was almost asleep.  
  
'Grr... we've been walking for HALF AN HOUR ALREADY! And that 'thing' is still following us... I hope he isn't someone bad!'   
  
"We're here." Bakura said.  
  
Ryou awoken from his own little world looked up slightly and gasped.  
  
They were at some sort of cliff and right below them was an ocean of hot, bubbly, magma.  
  
Ryou cringed with fear and shook violently.  
  
They weren't going to go through THAT are they?!  
  
"I hope your all rested now... your going to need your strength when we're crossing Blaze Lake." Bakura smirked as he saw the ghostly pale angel.  
  
'LAKE?!' Ryou thought. 'THAT HUGE BODY OF WATER IS ONLY A LAKE?!'  
  
"Don't be a coward. We. Are. Crossing. The. Lake. Cummon!" Bakura growled and his wings popped out.  
  
Holding onto the leash tightly, Bakura took off into the air and was right off the cliff when...  
  
The 'thing' ran toward Bakura and threw something toward his wings. Ryou stumble back and noticed that the 'thing' didn't seem to notice him at all, it was only focusing on Bakura.  
  
The thing that the 'thing' threw was some sort of machine.  
  
The small machine hit Bakura's wing and grabbed onto it. The small machine also grabbed Bakura's other wing and pulled them together so he coudn't fly.  
  
Bakura reacted quickly and grabbed onto the edge of the cliff.  
  
The magma under him bubbled and spashed onto the cliff.  
  
The 'thing' walked onto the side of the cliff where Bakura was hanging and took off the hood of it's coat.  
  
Ryou gasped. It wasn't a 'thing' nor a man.  
  
It was a girl.  
  
"ANZU!" Bakura spat. "What the fck are you doing here you btch?!"  
  
"What does it look like, Bakura dear?" Anzu said 'sweetly'. "I came all the way here to look for you, and this is what you say?! Bakura! Is this how to treat your girlfriend?!" (A/N- oo. barfs)  
  
'...G...girlfriend...?' Ryou thought sadly. He didn't know why, but hearing that this Anzu girl was Bakura's girlfriend, Ryou felt hurt.  
  
"GIRLFRIEND?! HAHAHA! Me, Bakura Ryouni(A/N- I had to change it or it would be odd to have his last name as Ryou =P.), master warrior, YOUR boyfriend?! HAHAHA! Not even in your DREAMS jack-ass!" Bakura said laughing. "Besides, I don't even LIKE girls! I don't swing that way, btch. So either way, you would have no chance!"   
  
Ryou felt a flame of hope light inside of him. 'She's not his girlfriend! And he's gay! There's hope!'(A/N- I...guess it's something to be proud of.... XP.)  
  
Anzu twitched her eye in rage, but forced out a smile. "Bakura baby, you don't really mean that do you? Your not... gay! You love me! I know you do!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and said dully, "What do you think, btch?"  
  
Anzu was really angry now. "FINE! I don't need you anyway! Do you have a clue how many men are beging me to-"  
  
"To get away from them? Gee, I wonder WHY." Bakura said smirking.  
  
"NO! Beging me to kiss them! To love them!" Anzu said all cockish. "Now Bakura, since you refused my love, the price to pay, is death."  
  
Anzu lifted her foot above Bakura's hands that were keeping him from falling. "Good bye."  
  
"Leave him alone!" Ryou yelled and shot a bolt of light at Anzu.  
  
Anzu shrieked in pain as the bolt of light burned through her clothes and the flesh on the side of her stomach, nearly going right through her body.  
  
The bolt of light kept charging in to her, blood flying everywhere. Anzu clentched her teeth in pain and grabbed the light and chucked it at a tree, causing a huge explosion, her hands were more as bone and blood then flesh and blood now.  
  
Anzu hissed and clutched her bleeding body in pain. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT, ANGEL! AND BAKURA, YOU GOT LUCKY THIS TIME! BUT NEXT TIME, YOUR DEAD MEAT!" Anzu growled and took off into the air, blood dripping down her side and arm every second she was in the air.  
  
Bakura was shocked. That innocent angel, did THAT to Anzu?! It didn't even look like he put any effort into making that bolt of light, and it tore right threw her! Impressive.  
  
Ryou sighed in relief, and remembered Bakura and rushed to help him.  
  
Bakura was slipping. He couldn't hold on any longer.  
  
'Oh great, this is it. Good bye you fcking cruel world.' Bakura thought right before he lost his grip.  
  
"BAKURA! Hold on to this!" Ryou said ripping off the rope of his collar and tossed it to Bakura.  
  
Bakura looked up and saw one end of a rope dangling on the side of the cliff, and the other end was being held onto by Ryou.  
  
Bakura grabbed the rope quickly and held on tightly.  
  
Ryou on the other hand, was using all the strength he can to hold onto Bakura.  
  
After all, it's not easy to lift someone 15 pounds heavier than you.  
  
The rope tore off the skin on Ryou's hands, making them bloody and raw. The rope continued to burn Ryou's hands, but he didn't give up.  
  
Blood was now staining the rope, and Ryou's once beautiful hands, were now like raw flesh.  
  
Ryou quickly brought out his wings and tried getting Bakura up that way, not caring if his wings were still tired or not.  
  
Flying into the air, Bakura was finnally dragged onto ground.  
  
Relieved and exausted, Ryou fainted instantly and plunged into the earth.  
  
Landing onto the ground, feathers flew everywhere, and Ryou's wings slowly disapeared in an blinding light, meaning that Ryou retracted his wings.(A/N- 'Close in your wings' Will now be called 'retract your wings', so it makes more sense!)  
  
Bakura tore the machine on his wings and ran up to the angel and lifted his up.  
  
Staring at the bloody, raw hands of Ryou's, Bakura, confused, stared at Ryou.  
  
'Why did he save me? Why didn't he escape while he had the chance, and leave me to die?'  
  
Bakura stared at the gorgeous fainted angel wanted to caress his fingers across his smooth skin...  
  
Bakura sighed and knew the angel wouldn't allow it. Even if he did, the angel would just do what he did to Anzu... wait... was Bakura AFRAID?!   
  
Bakura shook his head and thought, 'Me?! Afraid! Ha! I just don't want my....er....CLOTHES getting dirty anyway! Ya!'  
  
Carrying the angel bridal style in his arms, he took off across the pool of magma.  
  
Bakura landed on an island and walked toward one of the three mansions.  
  
'Wow... Ryou is so light... Does he even eat?' Bakura wondered and carried him into the mansion.  
  
Walking into his room, Bakura walked toward the bed... but tripped on his c.d player(A/N- How'd it get there? Beats me.) and 'threw' Ryou onto his bed.  
  
Trying to maintain his balance, Bakura moved his arms wildy.  
  
Luckly, he didn't fall and sighed in relief. (A/N- Poo. I wanted him to fall ... wait... I am the author! And I'm going to make Bakura fall! Bakura- You wouldn't. citcat- Just watch me =D)  
  
Taking a step forward, Bakura tripped on a insert random object to trip Bakura here and fell...(A/N- Muahaha!) right on Ryou.   
  
Bakura blushed feriously and thought, 'I'm... blushing?! Wtf is going on?!'  
  
'Your in loooooooooove...'  
  
'What?! Who are you?!'  
  
'I'm your good side! The innocent, sweet, kind, forgiving, loving... you know! Your nice side!'  
  
'WHAT?! I thought I killed you years ago! When I was... 16?'  
  
'No... when you were 13. Cursed number... well, I thought all hope was lost when the shadows were starting to rule, but then there was this faint light... and I saw this boy. And right then, I knew who he was. He is the one that's going to melt your frozen heart!'  
  
'Reeeeeeaaaaaally? Well guess what? I FCKING LIKE BEING COLD! It's not like I don't know it! It's who I am! And goddam proud of it! Besides, Iamnotinlovewithhim.'  
  
'Oh really? Well, just look at his gorgeous face. Don't you just want to carass your fingers across his smooth, creamy skin, and run your fingers through his snowy, white locks? Don't you just want to ripe off that sexy out fit of his and kiss him all over? Don't you just want to see his beautiful, naked body, drenched in sweat, under yours? Don't you just want to hear him scream out your name? I bet your getting horny looking at him right now!'  
  
'ENOUGH! I DO NOT THINK ABOUT THOSE THINGS! I don't even think that he's pretty! Fcking him, would be like fcking myself!'  
  
'Uh huh. Well even if it is, it would be screwing a cuter, more innocent angel version of yourself.'  
  
'Whatever. Well I'm not thinking that! I'm wasn't even horny when you said those things!'  
  
'Uh huh. Just tell that to your body. Oh ya, you have some drool dripping from the side of your mouth.'  
  
'.....shut up. I DO NOT WANT THAT! You don't have a clue what I fcking want.'  
  
'Really? Well, I know inside you want to be your old self again. Before the shadows took over. And I know, you secretly still do...'  
  
'What?! Why would I want that?! I was weak. And I don't want to be my old self again!'  
  
'Yes you do!'  
  
'No I don't!'  
  
'Yes you do!'  
  
'No I don't!'  
  
'YES YOU DO!'  
  
'NO I FCKING DON'T!'  
  
While Bakura and his 'good' side were having their little arguement, Ryou was begining to wake up, and Bakura was still... ontop of him.  
  
'Huh...? Where...am...I?' Ryou thought and opened his eyes slowly and screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ryou screamed and slid away from Bakura.  
  
Bakura shot back into reality and stared at the frightened angel, sitting at edge of the bed, and his back against the wall pulling Bakura's blanket against his small frame.  
  
"St... stay back! I... I don't want to be raped... please! Don't rape me...!" Ryou whinned.  
  
'Rape you? Holy sht theres going to be alooooooooooooot of explaining to do!'   
  
citcat- Shall I end it there?  
  
(Yami citcat) Y.citcat- nah type more. You still have to make up for the amazingly short chapter 2.  
  
citcat- True. Hmm.. only 6 pages long?! I have aloooooot of typing to do oo  
  
Y.citcat- yup.  
  
citcat- well, I'll continue with the BakuraxRyou parts later, right now lets take a look at the others.....  
  
Marik practically had to drag Malik around, since he wasn't cooperating with him. The only way Marik got Malik to move was by threatening him.... with his friends.  
  
After about 15 minutes of dragging an 'angel'(Marik was begining to wonder if life had made a mistake of turning this boy into an angel...) around, they finally made it outside.  
  
"We're finally outside!" Marik said happily. "Isn't it great to be outside?"  
  
Malik pouted cutely and said, "I don't care, bstard."  
  
'Hooooottttttt.' Marik thought and smirked.  
  
"Do you think it's really very wise to be calling me that, when I can crush your little friends just by waving my hand?"   
  
Malik turned dead silent and said quietly, "No...."  
  
"No what?" Marik grinned evily. "Say it....."  
  
"No."  
  
"Say it....."  
  
"No...!"  
  
"Do you ever want to see your friends...... alive ever again?!" Marik said angrily.  
  
"No... master." Malik said and did a dramtic choke.  
  
"Haha very funny. A few words can't kill you... but I sure can." Marik said.  
  
Malik glared at Marik and pouted once more.  
  
"Well, we better start flying if we want to get there for some sleep. Cummon slave, lets start flying."   
  
In an instant, Marik's black, leathery wings appeared, and Malik's soft, white ones.  
  
Marik stared in awe of the sexy angel in front of him and smirked.  
  
'Mine.'  
  
They took off into the air and Malik smirked.  
  
'Here's my chance.' Malik quickly flew up and Marik lost his grip on the leash.  
  
Darting toward the exit gates of the demon world, Marik quickly caught up and stopped him.  
  
Marik flew faster and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around Malik and made him stop.  
  
Malik struggled but couldn't budge.  
  
"Now, you should stop trying to escape. I have your friends here. What's the point? By the time you get help, buzzards would finished picking the flesh off your friends bones." Marik said tsking.  
  
Malik glared at Marik once more and kept struggling.  
  
"You know that I could really hurt you right now, but I don't want to because I might loose such a sexy thing like you." Marik smirked and licked the side of Malik's cheek.  
  
Malik blushed and sighed in defeat . "Please release me master."  
  
Marik smirked and he let go... only to pin Malik down onto a city wall and tie Malik's arms and legs with the rope from his leash.  
  
"Retract your wings." Marik said.  
  
Malik noded and the wings disapeared.  
  
Putting Malik on his shoulder, Marik took off into the air and said, "You made me do this. And besides, I have a perfect view of your fine ass."  
  
Malik blushed feriously and frowned.  
  
'This... is going to be a looooooong trip.'  
  
Yami and Yuugi flew across the sky in quite a quick speed.  
  
Yuugi, like Ryou, wasn't used to the warm temperature in the demon relm, and tired easily since the heat made it twice as hard to fly threw.  
  
Yami looked beside Yuugi and asked, "Little one, are you tired?"  
  
Yuugi noded and said, "Yes master."  
  
Yami stopped flying and lifted Yuugi up and carried him bridal style.  
  
"Retract your wings." Yami whispered into Yuugi's ear.  
  
Yuugi noded and blushed.  
  
"Well, if we slow down, we'll won't get home for some rest." Yami smiled and started to fly.  
  
Yuugi felt so safe in Yami's arms. Not caring if he was a demon or not.  
  
Yuugi yawned and fell asleep in Yami's arms.  
  
Yami looked down at the sleeping angel and smiled.  
  
'Beautiful. Oh how I wish for him to be mine. I just want to taste his flesh... and to see his beautiful, naked, sweaty body under mine.... Mmmmm.... Yuugi..... Uh oh! I'm drooling again!'  
  
"St... stay back! I... I don't want to be raped... please! Don't rape me...!" Ryou whined.  
  
'Rape you? Holy sht theres going to be alooooooooooooot of explaining to do!'   
  
"Nononono! I wasn't trying to rape you! I wouldn't do anything like that! Even if demons have had their bad reputations, we would NEVER do that!" Bakura explained.  
  
"...R...Really?" Ryou said a little more calm and loosened his grip on the blanket a bit. "Th... then what were you doing ontop of.... me?"  
  
"....I fell ontop of you."  
  
"...................."  
  
"Seriously! DO YOU BELIEVE ME OR NOT?!" Bakura said angrily.  
  
"I believe you..." Ryou said quietly.  
  
Bakura sighed and stared into Ryou's chocolate orbs.  
  
"Look. I'm... I'm... sorry I yelled at you, but what I said was true. And you did save my life... so I do owe you something in return. Um... tha... thank you for saving me back there..."  
  
"It's ok. I didn't want anybody to die." Ryou smiled and yawned. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's about 11:00pm. I think it's time to sleep." Bakura said.  
  
"Alright. But I want to take a bath first... ow!" Ryou said staring at his bloody hands.  
  
"Uh oh. I better bandage that." Bakura said quickly.  
  
Bandaging  
  
Bakura finish up the last hand and said, "Finished."  
  
Ryou thanked Bakura and headed toward the washroom.  
  
"What are you doing slave?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath... um... master." Ryou stared at him hands for a moment and said, "Well, I'm going to try to take a bath, master if it's ok..."  
  
"Sure whatever. But how the hell are you suppose to with the condition your in?!"  
  
"But... but it's been a long day and I do want to feel clean, master."  
  
Bakura sighed and looked at Ryou in the eyes. "Look, angel. Since it was sort of my fault that your hands are like this, I'm going to help you with things you can't do without your hands..." Bakura blushed and continued, "... like taking a bath."   
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
citcat- FINALLY!!! I'm finished chapter 3!!! Argh sooo tired! I've been typing for sooooo long!  
  
Bakura- Grrrrr...... sure you just had to stop where I was going to see Ryou naked.  
  
Ryou- BAKURA! Hentai!  
  
Bakura- Oh whatever. I see you naked everyday anyway...  
  
Ryou- blush  
  
citcat- oo Ok... hehe. We'll, if I'm inspired enough, I'll do chapter 4 soooon!  
  
Chapter 4- Bath time...... (or another chapter name)  
  
Please R/R!  
  
citcat-chan 


	4. These are my Confessions

  
citcat- Hiya people!  
  
People- gasp Didn't you die months ago?! =O  
  
citcat- Yes I did! I'm a spirit!!!  
  
People- AHHHHHHHH! runs off  
  
citcat- haha! Nope I'm not dead... yet. =P Right now your probally wondering 'why haven't you been updating?' We'll, it's been a VERY busy summer for me! I have to plan alot of things! Like movies, playland, and swimming. And it might SEEM easy... but it's not. When you have like 12 friends(all the rest are somewhere around the world) and they have tutor, swimming class, piano, math class... etc. they are all booked 24/7. ArGhZ.  
  
Bakura- No one f-cking cares about your pathetic life! Get on with the fic-  
  
Ryou- Please!  
  
Bakura- slaps head I have to teach you to be meaner Ryou.  
  
Ryou- =)  
  
citcat- hehe. OVER 100 REVIEWS?! oo whoa. Thank you for reviwing!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh  
  
P.S- I don't edit my fics.  
  
Chapter 4: These are my confessions...  
  
Bakura sighed and looked at Ryou in the eyes. "Look, angel. Since it was sort of my fault that your hands are like this, I'm going to help you with things you can't do without your hands..." Bakura blushed and continued, "... like taking a bath." _  
  
_Ryou's jaw dropped and said, "Um... I... well... eh..."  
  
"......But only until your hands heal." Bakura added quickly.  
  
Ryou was still speechless... a shower?! Was this going to turn.... into...... THAT?!  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow at the stuttering, pale boy and sighed. "Look. I feel really guilty about dragging you into a mess that you weren't even envolved in. Just... let me make it up to you... then you can serve me for the rest of your life, ok?"  
  
Ryou frowned. 'Serving you for the rest of MY life? How promising.'  
  
Bakura sighed again and said a bit more angrily, "Look. Either say 'yes' or I'll chop of your tongue, chew on it and throw your body into my pirannah tank."  
  
'Chew on Ryou's tongue? God, I have to get away from Marik...'  
  
Ryou frowned and thought, 'Well... I guess I have no choice...'  
  
"Alright I guess..."  
  
"Ok do you want me to chop of your balls too- what did you say?"  
  
Ryou took a few steps backs. "I said 'alright'."  
  
A smile grew on Bakura's face and he said, "Good. Now lets get you all washed up."  
  
Walking into the bathroom, Bakura locked the door and stared at Ryou.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?" Ryou asked.  
  
Bakura sighed and said, "How are you suppose to take a bath with your clothes on, idiot."_  
_  
Ryou turned bright red. 'He wasn't expecting me to be... be... naked and have him bathe me... was he? If Bakura did... then... then he'll have to touch me...'  
  
Bakura was growing impatient. How long does it take for him to understand, GET NAKED?  
  
"Dear lord! Get undressed so you can bathe already!"  
  
Ryou turned pale. 'Well... I guess I have to listen...'  
  
"I can't... my hands..."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and walked up to Ryou.  
  
"Raise your hands." Bakura commanded.  
  
Ryou raised his arms, as told and Bakura took off Ryou's tank top.  
  
Bakura took a nice long look at Ryou's milky, smooth skin and smirked.  
  
'Hot...'  
  
Bakura started to feel his pants getting tighter....  
  
Bakura bent down and took off Ryou's skirt, and was pleased to see there were no boxers.  
  
Ryou felt himself turn bright red and struggled around.  
  
Taking off the collar, Bakura put the collar down next to the rest of the clothes and started stripping.  
  
Ryou gave Bakura a confused look and Bakura said, "Hey I wouldn't bathe with clothes on either."  
  
Stripping quickly, Bakura guided Ryou to the tube and they sat down.  
  
Bakura made Ryou sit on his lap, and Bakura poured shampoo into his hands.  
  
(A/N- Not much importance in washing hair..... now lets skip a few things!)  
  
Bakura rinsed out the shampoo in Ryou's hair and started washing Ryou's body.  
  
When Bakura started washing Ryou's neck, Ryou started to moan.  
  
Bakura smirked. 'I see I've found his sensitive spot...'  
  
Washing Ryou's chest, Bakura eyes started going lower... and lower... and lower. Bakura (A/N- HENTAI!!!! ), so focused in looking THERE, stopped washing Ryou and just... stared.  
  
'Huh? Why'd Bakura stop scrubbing...?' Ryou stared at Bakura and blushed like crazy. 'Oh my gosh! Why is he staring... staring... at THERE?! I'M STUCK WITH A TOTAL PERVERT!'  
  
Ryou started to move around uncomfortabally, trying to catch Bakura's attention.  
  
Bakura woke up from his trance and blushed, and finished helping Ryou with his bath.  
  
Wrapping Ryou into a big fluffy towel, Bakura turned around and started getting dressed.  
  
Ryou turned around and blushed.  
  
There he was. This HOT demon, buck naked infront of him, getting dressed.  
  
Ryou tried to stop looking but he couldn't help it. BAKURA WAS SO HOT! (A/N- Why did I type that? I don't even think Bakura is hot oo. I'm doing this for you readers!)  
  
Bakura noticed the staring and smirked.  
  
"You like what you see, angel?"  
  
Ryou turned ten shades redder.  
  
Bakura smirked.  
  
After Bakura finished dressing, which was only a pair of boxers, he went to look for something for Ryou to wear.  
  
"Now now now, what should you wear? I should find something good for a pretty little thing like you..." Bakura smirked.  
  
Ryou blushed some more.  
  
"Ah! Here we are!"  
  
Bakura held up a very large white t-shirt and slipped it over Ryou's head.  
  
Bakura marveled at the angel.  
  
The t-shirt was large and it fell onto one side, exposing Ryou's shoulder. The t-shirt fell to the middle of his thieghs.  
  
Truly beautiful.  
  
"Well...?" Ryou said. "Don't I get any underwear?"  
  
Bakura grinned.  
  
"No. You don't. Your not wearing MY boxers and besides, if I get lucky then I only have to take one piece of clothing off of you..."  
  
Ryou's jaw dropped.  
  
"But... since I'm such a good guy I wouldn't do that... but I do hope the shirt goes up while you sleep..." Bakura smirked.  
  
Ryou was speechless.  
  
'This guy, is a total perv.'  
  
-Time for Malik and Marik! Stupid , won't let me put anything down =( -  
  
"PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!" Malik commanded.  
  
Marik sighed for the hundredth time and said, "No. For the last time no."  
  
Malik growled.  
  
Marik sighed... again. After many minutes of yelling they finally landed on the large island.  
  
Malik felt relief swim through his veins. He tried to move but he couldn't. 'Why can't I move?'  
  
Malik looked down and frowned.  
  
'Oh yeah... this b-stard tied me up. Hmm. That sure sucks.' Malik thought calmly.  
  
"Hey Mari- I mean master." Malik bit his tongue. He had to remember to call this... this... guy 'master' or Ryou and Yuugi would be done for sure.  
  
Marik smirked.  
  
"Yes, Malik?"  
  
"GET THIS SH-TTY ROPE OFF OF ME! I CAN'T BRING OUT MY WINGS! THEIR BLOCKING THE WAY!" Malik yelled out. (A/N- To think. In real life I don't swear at all XD! It's true! I just want them to sound more... like them.)  
  
Marik walked up to Malik and wrapped his arms around his waist in a tight embrace.  
  
"I did that for a reason. If I didn't you would fly away from me..." Marik whispered into Malik's ear.  
  
Malik shivered at the hot, steamy breath touching his ear.  
  
"And besides..." Marik continued. "I don't want to loose a pretty little thing like you..." Marik smirked and ran his tongue over Malik's neck before nibbling on it. Then Marik slowly worked his way up and found Malik's mouth and gave his a rough kiss.  
  
Malik gasped at the contact.  
  
'Oh... my... god.'  
  
Marik shoved his tongue down Malik's throat and savoured the taste of the dangerous angel.  
  
'Holy sh-t...'  
  
Marik pulled his lips away from Malik's for air and smirked when he saw the expression the the 'oh so brave and strong' Malik.  
  
"Shall we go inside now?"  
  
Malik was still stunned so he could only nod.  
  
-SxJ-  
  
Blond hair swayed gently as the fan reached Jou's face.  
  
"Ahh....." Jou moaned out.  
  
It was hot out... VERY hot out. We'll, of course it was! This place is a living volcano!  
  
"Setooooo..." Jou said tiredly and stared at his boyfriend who was yelling at his cell phone.  
  
"... and another thing, why aren't you here yet?! I'm burning up! If you don't come here in 5 minutes, I'll sue. What?! What do you mean theres other people who called before me?! I AM SETO KAIBA! OWNER AND CREATOR OF KAIBA CORP! AND WHEN I SUE, I SUE BIG! SELLING YOUR SOUL WON'T EVEN COVER FOR THE MONEY I'M GOING AFTER YOU FOR! Heh. Just like I thought. You'll be here in 4-5 minutes? Good. Good bye."  
  
Seto put away his cell and sat next to Jou.  
  
"What is it puppy?" Seto said.  
  
"It's soooo hot... I feel like I'm melting..." Jou said faintly.  
  
Seto sighed and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.  
  
"Don't worry puppy, the mechanic will come here in 4 minutes. Ok?"  
  
"Ok..." Jou said smiling lightly. "And don't call me puppy."  
  
Seto smirked.  
  
"But that's what you are."  
  
Jou was going to fight back but was too tired too. The heat was really bad and it wore him out.  
  
"Eh, I don't care."  
  
Seto sighed.  
  
The heat was really getting to Jou. It usually isn't this hot out since all the heat usually gets directed to the south part of the demon relm, where there is a dry desert, but since the weather has been so mixed up lately, it blew to the east side of the demon relm where Seto's 'beach' house is. Even with the air conditoning, it'll still be fairly warm.  
  
Jou just layed there, all sweaty.  
  
Seto sighed again.  
  
'Poor puppy. He isn't used to this climate and this just makes it worst. I better move into the house an island away from Yami, Bakura and Mariks. It might be cooler there. Anyway, since I'm the main sponser for Erotic Poison, I have to visit those three tomorow to talk about some business. I'll bring Jou along so he can get cooled down.'  
  
Seto glanced at Jou who fell asleep and smirked.  
  
"Pleasant dreams, mutt."  
  
-YxY-  
  
Yami flapped his wings harder and harder to increase speed.  
  
It was late at night and the angels arrived a few hours after the club started (A/N- Eh, lets say the club opens at... 6:00 pm.).  
  
Yami knew his managers, Mai and Isis could handle it, even though they were women, they were tough. They could beat up any guy if they wanted to. Their power was the same amount as Bakura's, Marik's and even his own... but Mai and Isis had one extra...  
  
Nails.  
  
Ouch. (A/N- XD Girl Power! Waves Flag Long nails can really hurt. I arm wrestled my friend, and her long nails dung into my skin and it HURT. I told her to cut her nails! Tsk tsk.)  
  
"Mmmm... chocolate... zzzzzz... ohhhh... is that pocky and chocolate... oh I would lovvvvvvve some... zzzzzzz" Yuugi mumbled in his sleep.  
  
Yami chuckled. The little angel was truly adorable. He could just cuddle him all day... and he could also do SOMETHING else to him all day too. Seeing the angel underneath him all sweaty and panting. And screaming out his name...  
  
Yami shook his head rapidly.  
  
'Argh! Stop thinking those things! Stop it head!'  
  
_'But you WANT to think it. I'm only feeding off your desires.'  
  
_'...yes I do... I mean no!'  
  
_'Stop fighting! You know you wannnt Yuugi... and his sexy little body.'  
  
_'What?! I DO NOT!'  
  
_'Imagine Yuugi giving you a lap dance... sly hips swaying side to side... and slowly removing an article of clothing... his creamy smooth legs covered in black, fishnet stockings... and he slowly walks up to you and...'  
  
_And?! And what?! What happens next?!  
  
_See? You want that to happen! Your so anxious about what I'm saying that you can't even see that pole right in front of you.  
  
_Yami raised an eyebrow and thought, 'Pole? What pol-'  
  
-BOOM-  
  
Yami flew right into a metal pole and dropped Yuugi.  
  
'_That one.'  
  
_"AHHHHH!" Yuugi screamed while he fell towards the ground.  
  
-THUD-  
  
"Owie..." Yuugi said... er... painfully. Tears started to gather in Yuugi's eyes right when Yami finally hit the ground.  
  
-BANG-  
  
Yuugi turned around to face Yami who didn't seem to be moving.  
  
"Master...?" Yuugi said worried.  
  
"Master...?!"  
  
No response.  
  
Yuugi leaned forward and gently shook Yami.  
  
Yuugi bit his bottom lip worried. It's been a habit for many years now.  
  
After a few more shakes, Yami opened his eyes.  
  
Crimson red eyes met violet.  
  
Yami noticed Yuugi nibbling on his bottom lip and thought that was very sexy... and the outfit he was wearing drove him mad.  
  
"Yu..Yuugi..." Yami said quietly. Yami made sure he sounded as close to death as possible. He was actually fine. Maybe exept a bump on his head that started to bleed... but that made it look more realistic. Yami knew he cared about Yuugi and started to have a rush of emotions when he saw him... but he wanted to know if Yuugi felt the same way... and maybe... just maybe...  
  
They can have something special together.  
  
"Yuu... Yuugi..."  
  
Yuugi gasped and grabbed Yami's hand and started to cry.  
  
Yami felt his heart break when those beautiful, violet eyes started to water.  
  
'I must stop... I don't want to hurt him... but... I must find out...'  
  
"Oh master! I was afraid that you wouldn't be alive anymore! That fall was so scary!" Yuugi cried. "I was so wor-" Yuugi stopped talking and blushed.  
  
Yami slowly sat up.  
  
"You were so what...?" He said faintly.  
  
Yuugi stayed silent.  
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time... you were so what...?" Yami asked slyly.  
  
"I... I was so worried..." Yuugi said blushing.  
  
"Were you really?" Yami asked.  
  
"...H...Hai..."  
  
Yami smirked and thought, 'I've got him cornered now!'  
  
"Yuugi..."  
  
"...Hai?"  
  
"Do you like me...?"  
  
"Yes... I do master..."  
  
"Do you... like me alot?"  
  
"... yes I do..."  
  
"Do you... love me?" Yami asked slowly.  
  
"............." Yuugi stayed silent. 'Love him?! Why'd he ask that?! We'll... I do find him attractive... and VERY sexy... and he's so kind to me... I want him to hug me and kiss me and promise that he'll never leave... wow... I guess this is love...'  
  
"Yuugi?"  
  
"We'll do you...?" Yami asked again.  
  
'Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!'  
  
"...Hai... I think I do love you master..."  
  
Yami was overjoyed. But still wasn't satisfied with the 'I think I do'.  
  
"Yuugi... I love you. But I want to confirm if you really love me too." Yami said and leaned over and...  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
citcat- XD MUHAHAHAHA! Cliffie! Aren't I an ass =P. We'll, I made this chap extra long to apologize for the long wait! I'm sorry! It's full of the good stuff... and the next chap will be filled with lots of good stuff too! I'm currently also working on my other fic, 'My not so innocent hikari' check it out! It's starring Malik and Bakura! MxM, BxR, YxY and others!  
  
citcat- Hmmm... I added some SxJ into the plot, just to spice things up abit. I hope I didn't make Seto sound out of character =S!  
  
citcat- I hope you review guys! If you do, you'll get a kiss from a bishie! XD with a cookie! Or just a kiss, or just a cookie! Your choice! This is my thanks to you! =) I'll try to update as soon as possible ok? Until next time! Later!  
  
Please R/R  
  
citcat-chan 


	5. Pieces of Me

  
  
citcat- Hiya people! Citcat-chan here eating a KitKat bar XD. Heh. We'll, this sure sucks. We'll since I use wordpad, and my stupid comp doesn't have microsoft word, or anyother thing, when i upload my fics, there are no underscores! : (. This SUCKS! Argh!  
  
citcat- We'll thanx for reviewing! ) I'm trying to type as much as I can... but it's difficult if your brains just stops working.  
  
Yuugi- Get on with the fic so Yami can kiss me ; )  
  
Yami- Why wait when I can do it right now? (kisses Yuugi)  
  
Yuugi- What?! No tongue?!  
  
Yami- (blushes)  
  
Yuugi- hehe.  
  
citcat- hehe on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh.  
  
P.S- I don't edit my fics.  
  
Chapter 5- Pieces of Me  
_  
_  
Bakura yawned and stretched. His bats like wings were stretched out and they nearly reached each end of the very, very large room.  
  
It was late at night.  
  
And he needed sleep.  
  
"Ryou. Get into bed it's time to sleep." Bakura commanded.  
  
Ryou nodded and started walking towards the door, the feathers on his wings flapping along with him.  
  
Bakura noticed that Ryou was leaving. "And where do YOU think your going?!" Bakura snapped.  
  
Ryou turned around slowly and looked at Bakura, confused.  
  
"I'm going to my room to sleep. Err, can you tell me where my room is?"  
  
Bakura sighed and grumpily said, "Your 'room' is right here."  
  
Ryou giggled and smiled sweetly.  
  
"No silly. I know where your room is. I want to know where my room is so I can go and sleep. So... where is it?"  
  
'Silly...? Ryou called me silly?!'  
  
"Your. Room. Is. Right. Here." Bakura felt his temper rising.  
  
Ryou tilted his head over cutely and said, "What... I don't... understand..."  
  
"Your going to be sleeping with me... not having sex, but just sleeping with me. In the same room. In the same bed."  
  
Ryou's jaw dropped.  
  
'WHAT?!'  
  
"Yo... You're... kidding... right?" Ryou stuttered.  
  
"What do YOU think?"  
  
"Eh... yes...?" Ryou said laughing nervously.  
  
Bakura's eye started to twitch. He felt himself let out a low growl.  
  
With a quick hand, Bakura tugged firmly on the leash and sort of... dragged Ryou into the bed.  
  
Ryou whimpered as he felt the collar on his neck made him walk forward toward the bed. The more he tried to resist... the harder Bakura seemed to pull.  
  
"Even though you saved my life, and I'm helping you to get better, you are still MY slave. Now get into bed NOW! Or do I have to pull harder?!" Bakura hissed holding the leash in a tight grip.  
  
Ryou pouted slightly and went into the bed.  
  
"Good." Bakura said with a hint of satisfactory in his voice. He crawled into bed tired.  
  
"Now go to sleep."  
**  
........ S....... L...... E..... E...... P.........  
  
**  
Ryou shivered for the hundredth time. It was SO cold! What was this Mercury?(A/N- SAILOR MOON (moon moon)! SAILOR MERCURY! SAILOR MARS (mars mars)! SAILOR JUPITER! cough.... I used to love Sailor Moon XD) During the say, the Demon Realm was quite hot. But by night it was so cold!  
  
Ryou shifted over and looked at Bakura.  
  
Bakura was lying on his back and was sound asleep. Ryou could even see his breath come out of his mouth while he slept.  
  
'How can he be sound asleep?! It's FREEZING and he doesn't even seem to notice! And Bakura was only in a small pair of boxers!(A/N- You get to decide the colour! XD imagine Bakura in pink undies XD Bwhahaha!)  
  
'Come to think about it... why didn't he give me something warmer?! I'm in a super large white t-shirt that doesn't even want to cover one of my shoulders! It keeps sliding off to one side, and my legs are freezing! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I GET UNDERWEAR?!' Ryou thought angrily.  
  
Ryou felt the bed move and saw Bakura sleepily getting out of bed. He was only about a quarter awake.  
  
Bakura walked toward the washroom and shut the door.  
  
After a few minutes the sound of a toilet flushing came from the bathroom and Bakura walked out.  
  
"M... M... Master?" Ryou said shivering.  
  
"Hrm... what is it?" Bakura said tiredly.  
  
"I'm... so... cold... can... I... get... another... blanket?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. I don't have another blanket. Your cold eh? Ugh. This should help." Bakura said sleepily.  
  
Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and went to sleep.  
  
"Ugh. Sleep. Now."  
  
Ryou blushed. Bakura. Was. Holding. Him. In. His. Sleep!  
  
'No...! We should do this... but he's so warm... mmmm....' Ryou thought but cuddled closer to Bakura's bare chest.  
  
'It's late... I should sleep... enemy or not... he's still warm...'  
  
**- Marik and Malik! Wh00t! XD -  
  
**Marik collapsed on the bed. All sweaty and tired. (A/N- No he wasn't screwing Malik . Perverts XD!!)  
  
Not that it was a hard trip flying over here, usually it's a breeze...!  
  
Usually.  
  
But since he had a squirming, yelling, and a 'trying to hurt Marik in anyway possible' angel on his back, it didn't make it very easy.  
  
And even thought Malik was VERY light, it was still extra weight and Marik couldn't keep his eyes off Malik's ass.  
  
It's only been a few hours and Marik gave Malik pet names, like Malik-poo, angel, cutie-pie, and hottie. And of course Malik gave Marik pet names too like...  
  
"Hey jack-ass, where's your closet?" Malik said angrily. Even if... THAT happened outside, he was still the enemy.  
  
Marik sighed. "Malik-poo, why do you still call me that after I confessed my undying love for you...?"  
  
"... Because you're a liar and you kidnapped my friends." Malik said rolling his eyes.  
  
"... FINE! Be that way! And you BETTER call me master." Marik said angrily.  
  
'This guy just doesn't get it! I confessed that I loved him... wait I said he was pretty. Never mind... but still, I must earn his trust...'  
  
"My closet is next to my desk why...?"  
  
"We'll, I'm not wearing this for the rest of my days here... and you BETTER not try anything tricky! I'm the TOP fighter at my school! No one has EVER beaten me!" Malik said proudly.  
  
Marik smirked.  
  
"We'll see about that..." Marik pounced on Malik and they started wrestling.  
  
Malik was quite surprised at the sudden attack, but he was up for the challenge.  
  
Marik went behind Malik and put him in a head lock.  
  
"Had... enough, Malik-poo? Because I don't wanna hurt you..." Marik said.  
  
Malik growled.  
  
"Funny, because I want to hurt YOU!" Malik kicked Marik in the chins and he was free.  
  
"Owieeee! Angel- pie why did you do that?! You hurt your honey-bunny...!" Marik said rubbing his chins.  
  
Malik sweat dropped.  
  
"Honey-bunny...?! Look, we barely know each other, and you start calling me pet names?! What kind of a freak are you?!" Malik said angrily.  
  
"We'll SORRY if I'm in love with yo-"  
  
Malik tackled Marik and they fell on top of each other in a very suggestive position...  
  
Marik frowned.  
  
"Hey...! I'M SEME!" Marik flipped his body so he was lyingrighton top of Malik.  
  
"So... you wanna f-ck?" Marik said hopefully.  
  
"WHAT?! You... we... me... do... GET OFF OF ME!" Malik said shoving Marik off of him.  
  
Malik rushed over to the dresser, grabbed some clothes, ran into the washroom, and locked the door.  
  
Marik sighed.  
  
'He'll be mine... I just know it.' 

-in the washroom-  
  
Malik leaned against the washroom door and sighed.  
  
'That... IDIOT! Us... doing it! Is he INSANE?!' Malik sighed.  
  
'But he did look kind of cute calling me all those pet names... and he is nice... in a psychotic way... and he's funny and sexy...'  
  
Malik giggled.  
  
'Maybe being with him won't be sooo bad...'  
  
**- Time for Yami and Yuugi! -  
  
**Yami leaned over and...  
  
Yuugi's eyes were strucken with fear. He... he can't do this! This is a demon! He probally only want's his body like... like... HE did...  
  
_Flashback...  
  
_Yuugi sighed and snuggled against, Haku. (A/N- Random person.)  
  
His boyfriend, his love...  
  
His soul mate.  
  
It's been over 4 months since they started dating, and each day was perfect...  
  
Until today.  
  
Haku pinned Yuugi down onto his bed and smirked. His long, spiky, blood red hair covered the sides of his slender cheeks.  
  
"Ha... Haku? What are you doing? I thought you said no more tickle fights for today..." Yuugi said smiling.  
  
Haku's emerald green eyes closed and his mouth grew into a devilish smile.  
  
"Oh, were not going to have a tickle fight, my little Yuugi."  
  
"Then what are you doing...?"  
  
"Oh," Haku sat down on Yuugi so he was straddling his waist. "We're going to have a little... fun."  
  
"Wha-? But Haku-kun... I... I don't understand..." Yuugi said confused.  
  
"Heh. Yuugi your WAY too naive and trust people too easily. We're going to have sex, my widdle Yuugi-koi." Haku said his emerald eyes filled with hungry lust.  
  
"But... but... Haku... y...you know that I'm not ready f...for it y...yet...!" Yuugi stuttered.  
  
Haku frowned.  
  
"We'll too bad. It's been FOUR F-CKING MONTHS AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET ANY SEX FROM YOU YET! I only dated you for your body! And I didn't even get any yet! By now I would've had screwed over 20 people! I want sex from you NOW." Haku said growling.  
  
"Haku... I, I knew that you were a player, but you promised that you'll change for me... stop acting like this! You were so kind yesturday but now..." Yuugi closed his eyes and let the tears fall out. "But now your so mean... why...?"  
  
Haku let out a cold laugh.  
  
"Do you think I actually meant that?! It was all a bunch of bullsh-t to get into your pants..."  
  
"And besides Yuugi Mouto..." Haru said crushing his lips against Yuugi's.  
  
"Even with that body of yours you'll never be at MY level... never."  
  
**- Time passes -**  
  
Yuugi cried his heart out and stared at the person who lied to him...  
  
Grabbing his clothes he headed out the door, ignoring the pains and blood dripping down his legs.  
  
Not even any lubricant.  
  
Yuugi got dressed quickly and wiped his tears away.  
  
'No... Haku isn't worth my tears...' Yuugi thought sadly.  
  
He took one last look at Haku and left.  
  
The man who lied to him. Betrayed him. Robbed him of his innocence.  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
Yuugi bit his bottom lip and felt hot tears fall from his cheeks. 'What if Yami's like Haku... what if he just wants to take my body...? I can't let him do this...'  
  
Yami was about to press his lips against Yuugis when he felt two small hands harshly push him away.  
  
"Don't... do this..." Yuugi said not even looking at Yami. He closed his eyes and faced the ground letting his tears fall and slowly evaporate in the heat.  
  
Yami felt his heart break in half. 'I hope I didn't do anything wrong... maybe trying to kiss him wasn't such a good idea... he's crying and it's all my fault...'  
  
Yami stared at the crying tenshi. His small hands were now fists and he was clenching his teeth together like he was in pain... emotional pain.  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around the sitting angel and gave him a hug.  
  
"It's ok... I'm sorry about what happened... I'll never do it again without your permission... gomen nasai... it's... it's ok if you don't love me... it's ok... don't cry little angel... don't cry..." Yami said soothingly, and little did he know... tears were falling down his cheeks as well.  
  
Yuugi cried into Yami's chest.  
  
'It's not that I don't love you Yami... it's just how can I trust you...? I don't want to be hurt again...'  
  
citcat- shall I stop there? Or keep going? P Eh, what the heck this is only about... eight pages long so far... LET'S MAKE IT TEN PAGES BABY! XD whOOt!  
  
**Eh some YamixYuugi stuff again.  
  
**Yami carried Yuugi inside the mansion. The poor little angel cried himself to sleep.  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
He felt responsible for making Yuugi cry.  
  
'If... If it wasn't for me... Yuugi wouldn't cry like this... god... I can't bare to see him cry... it feels like a thousand daggers going through my heart...'  
  
"No... keep away from me you monster... I... I hate you..." Yuugi mumbled out.  
  
A tear rolled down Yami's eye.  
  
Yuugi hated him... he hated him...  
  
Yami lied Yuugi down onto the bed and wiped away his tear.  
  
'There's no hope now you idiot... you blew it... that one mistake costed you a friendship... and a lover...' Yami bit his bottom lip and left Yuugi alone.  
  
Yuugi probably never wanted to see Yami ever again...  
  
Just when Yami walked out the door Yuugi mumbled something else...  
  
"I... I hate you... Haku...."  
  
**BakuraxRyou goodness!  
  
**Ryou yawned.  
  
'Hmmm...? Morning already...?' Ryou slowly opened his eyes and blushed.  
  
Bakura was still holding him and he was sleeping peacefully...  
  
Aww...  
  
Ryou giggled and moved Bakura's hand away.  
  
'As much as I want to stay there in that comfy position... wait, did I just say that?! Nononono he's the ENEMY! I can't let him hold me like this! Gahh! It's was already 10:00am (A/N- That's NOTHING! I sleep until noon! XD), and I have to make breakfast! I have to get out of this grip... and besides... my shirt DID go up to my chest... and I'm not wearing anything underneath...' Ryou thought.  
  
Bakura growled and wrapped his arm around Ryou again and tightened his grip around him.  
  
Ryou gasped when he felt a wandering hand go lower... and lower... and lower until...  
  
"AHHHHH!!! YOU HENTAI! YOU'RE AWAKE AND YOU KNEW THAT MY SHIRT WAS UP! STOP GROPPING ME! LET GO!" Ryou screamed, hitting Bakura with small fists.  
  
Bakura opened one eye and smirked.  
  
"Ugh. Be quiet. And what are you talking about... I was FAST asleep before you started screaming."  
  
"You... LIAR! You were awake! And you were groping me! And you still are...! STOP IT!" Ryou took Bakura's hand and chucked it back at him.  
  
"Hey..! It's not MY fault! I did it while I was sleeping!" Bakura said 'innocently'.  
  
Ryou glared at Bakura, pulled down his shirt and ran off.  
  
'Ah crap. I got him pissed.'  
  
**End of chapter 5  
  
**citcat- well there it is! Another chapter complete! 2425 words! whOOt! And if you read my authoress notes, you'll know that I might be quitting after this fic... MIGHT. So don't keep your hopes up, and don't think that I'm quitting for sure! Until later readers!  
  
Please R/R!  
  
citcat-chan


	6. I feel naked

Citcat- Hey everybody! Sorry sorry sorry! For the wait! Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews! They're keeping me writing for you guys! Wow... so many reviews... I'm so happy!!!! whOOt! Heh! : ) Sorry for the longness... but my mom is limiting my time on the computer...! And I'm on writers block! Wahhh!  
  
Ryou- Yay! Reviews rock!: )  
  
Bakura- yah. Whatever.  
  
citcat- -whacks Bakura- Bakura! You should be happy!  
  
Bakura- -growls- WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?! I'm not even well, WRITING the fic!  
  
citcat- but you ARE one of the main characters!  
  
Bakura- .... Review... NOW.  
  
citcat- uh. You heard the man! Review! XD hehe jk! But I do hope you do!  
  
citcat- oh yah, um pharohs-slave? You can delete me if you want, it's ok. I know I take a long time to update, but give me a break! I have a lot of homework after all!  
  
citcat- oh yah um chibi-kaiyaska? Hehe I was wondering who would be first to ask about why didn't the angel realm notice their absence... hehehe. Let's just say, Otogi and Honda and trying their best to cover it up ; ).  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh.  
P.S- I don't edit my work!  
  
**Chapter 6- I feel... naked.  
  
**Yami lied on the couch and sighed.  
  
It was morning already?**  
  
_'_**_We'll of course! You came home at like 4 in the morning! It's only 8 am! Go back to sleep!'  
  
_Yami sighed.  
  
'You again?! Look you got me into ENOUGH trouble! You made me fly into a pole and I looked like a total idiot, AND you made Yuugi... HATE me... Yuugi hates me now! He really hat-'  
  
_'How do you know that Yuugi didn't hate you before...?'  
  
_'Didn't hate me before... Oh my god... what IF Yuugi DID hate me before...? Ahhh! I'm such an idiot believing that Yuugi would actually give me a chance...'  
  
_'What the hell's wrong with you?! DON'T give up! Try to earn Yuugi's trust!'  
  
_'Hey... why are you giving me advice? Aren't you some annoying voice trying to ruin my life...?'  
  
_'Ha. Ha. Yeah... actually I am, but I guess I can help you!'  
  
_Yami shook his head rapidly.  
  
'Stupid voices in my head...'  
  
_'I heard that.'_  
  
Yami growled and decided to ignore the voices (A/N- Duh! Yami you idiot XD).  
  
Yami got off the couch and stretched, his muscular body was still sore from running into that pole (A/N- BWHAHAHAHA! Oo), and he felt a little bit grumpy since he only slept for four hours.  
  
Yami got to the floor and started doing sit ups, hey to keep such a good body you need to be fit!  
  
'I wonder if Yuugi's awake... wait no! Bad Yami! You can't check up on Yuugi! What if he wakes up?!' Yami knew that he had to take that chance.  
  
'Just a little peek...'  
  
Yami gracefully walked up the stairs of his large mansion and expertly walked down the hall making no sound at all. (A/N- Ohhh rhyme!)  
  
He tip toed into his large room and quickly walked toward the bed and gasped at the beauty that lay before him.  
  
Yuugi _was_ truly and angel! He looked so beautiful lying there asleep. The sun shone on his snowy, white skin and his golden yellow bangs went up and down with his breathing pattern. His rosy pink, soft lips was just tempting Yami to kiss them.  
  
With Yuugi laying there so... vulnerable Yami started to think of all the... naughty things he could do to him.  
  
'Nonono you can't think that Yami! Bad, bad Yami!'  
  
Yuugi groaned and kicked off his blanket.  
  
Yami blinked.  
  
'I better put back his blanket before he catches a cold.'  
  
Yami tugged on the blanket... but it was caught under Yuugi's weight.  
  
'Ah crap.'  
  
Yami went on to the bed and started tugging at it, but it was still stuck.  
  
'Grr...'  
  
Yami crawled closer the Yuugi's head, causing Yuugi to be beneath him.  
  
"Damn blanket..." Yami growled.  
  
Yuugi started to awaken and gasped.  
  
'Nononono Yami can't be trying to rape me!' Yuugi thought.  
  
But with the position and the way Yami was dressed, it was _very, very _hard to believe that he wasn't.  
  
Yami was literally _straddling_ Yuugi and he was only in a pair of black boxers!  
  
"AHHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU SICK PERVERT!" Yuugi screamed and pushed Yami off the bed.  
  
Yami fell with a thud and blinked several times.  
  
"_Holy crap. I'm in DEEP sh-t.''  
  
_**Bwhahaha! Time for Ryou and Bakura!  
  
**"Ryou!" Bakura said chasing after the white haired angel. "Stop running alright?!"  
  
"No! You... you... pervert! Get away from me!" Ryou yelled and kept running.  
  
'Why mee?" Bakura thought sadly. "Ryou! Just... stop! I command you to stop!"  
  
Ryou just kept on running and ignored the demons commands. He was in his schools track and field team after all, and he was the best runner. He reached the end of a hallway where a window was perfectly open.  
  
'There's my chance to escape!' Ryou thought happily.  
  
In a flash of light, his wings came out and he headed for the window, not caring if he was only in a white t-shirt.  
  
Crawling out the window, Ryou was stopped by a very, very angry voice.  
  
"RYOU! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Why should I?!" Ryou snapped back. "Just so I can let you sexually harass me and molest me?! I don't think so!"  
  
Bakura growled.  
  
'This kid is so stubborn! And he has some nerve talking to ME like that! No ONE had ever yelled at me before! Doesn't he know the consequences of trying to be the boss of me?! Bakura Ryoh doesn't take sh-t from anybody! Hmm... he is pretty brave... and he is pretty... maybe he can be more use to me than just a ... toy... to me...? Hmm... I can't let him get away...'  
  
Bakura let out a low chuckle and smirked.  
  
That sexy smirk sent shivers up Ryou's spine. 'Does he have to do that...?! It's so... irresistible... gahh! What am I saying...?!'  
  
"Yeah sure fly away, _slave._ I'm sure your friends will be just fine, knowing that you left them to suffer and die...! Yeah, just so you can... attempt to get help, and come back fast enough to save your... friends..." Bakura said smirking.  
  
"I hope you fly faster than the speed of light... because you'll have to if you want to ever see your friends again... after all, to kill them will just take one bullet..." Bakura took out a hand gun from his robe pocket and ran his tongue over the trigger.  
  
"...Or maybe I should... torture them to death...? With whips, a few fire balls to the stomach, no food, and of course... the pain knowing that their... loving, trusting friend, bailed on them just so he could selfishly get away and attempt to get help, instead of just staying like they did, so no one got hurt!. So go on, fly away! I hope you get there in time...!" Bakura put the gun back in his pocket and stared at Ryou curiously to see his next move.  
  
Of course Bakura wasn't going to _kill_ anyone, that would just be plain cruel and wrong. He just didn't want Ryou to leave and he knew the only way he could was to hit him by his weak spot. His friends.  
  
Ryou glared at Bakura and retracted his wings.  
  
'I better not risk it... I rather get raped and killed than betray Malik and Yuugi.'  
  
Bakura had a pleased look on his sexy face.  
  
'For such a delicate form, he is very strong and loyal toward his friends.'  
  
"Hmm, good _slave._ Now hurry up and brush your teeth. I plan to see breakfast already and set out for me when I get down." Bakura said patting Ryou on the head.  
  
"Yes..." Ryou hesitated a bit but knew he had to say it...  
  
"...master."  
  
Bakura smirked, satisfied.  
  
Ryou walked into the bathroom, with Bakura tagging behind. It was starting to get quite annoying having someone follow and watch your every move.  
  
Ryou gave an annoyed pout to Bakura.  
  
"I thought you said you said when you get downstairs, aren't you supposed to be brushing your teeth or something?!" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yeah I am, but I decided to watch you brush your teeth so you don't try to wreck havoc in my washroom." Bakura said shrugging casually.  
  
Ryou glared and Bakura and stuck out his tongue.  
  
Bakura chuckled.  
  
"Don't stick your tongue out unless your planning to use it." (A/N- Heh. I got that off another fic P, but I just needed to use it! Kyaaa! XD)  
  
Ryou face turned into the shade of a tomato.  
  
"You... you... pervert!" Ryou said slapping Bakura on the arm.  
  
Bakura raised and eyebrow and said, "I didn't say what you could use your tongue for... it could be for licking a lollipop, a popsicle or licking my...."  
  
Ryou's eyes turned as wide as plates.  
  
"... envelopes stamps...." Bakura shook his head and waved a finger in the air.  
  
"Tsk tsk, and you said I had a sick mind."  
  
"...."  
**Jou and Seto?!  
  
**Seto Kaiba flew toward the island with Jou tagging along.  
  
It did feel _much_ cooler this part of the realm than where he lived.  
  
"Ahh! Seto! It feels so cool here! Why didn't you take me here earlier?!" Jou said pouting.  
  
Seto chuckled.  
  
"Awww... the puppy is all cranky. We'll, lets say that I 'forgot' about this place."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Jou said growling.  
  
Seto sighed.  
  
"You are a true idiot, puppy."  
  
"I'm not a puppy!" Jou growled.  
  
Seto smirked. "Right. And my name is actually Rosabelle Pink."  
  
Jou blinked. "Really?"  
  
"...." Seto sighed and fly a bit faster. Maybe because he wanted to get to the island faster...  
  
Or maybe because he just didn't want to continue this conversation.  
  
**Wheeee! Marik and Malik!**  
  
Marik banged on the door impatiently.  
  
"MALIK-Y! COME ON OUT! I NEED TO GO PEE!"  
  
"YOU LIVE IN AN F-CKING MANSION! THERE ARE LIKE 10 WASHROOMS! GO TO ONE OF THERES!" Malik said yelling back. He just finished showering, and was drying his wet hair.  
  
"I WON'T MAKE IT! I NEED TO GO NOW!" Marik screamed, banging on the door once more. "I'M GOING TO BREAK THE DOOR!"  
  
Malik froze.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Marik smirked and felt like Malik was _challenging_ him to break it down.  
  
Marik never backed out in a challenge... and he probably never would. He ran his fingers through his spiky, blond hair and licked his lips.  
  
'1... 2... 3!' Marik ran up to the door and kicked it open.  
  
"KYAA!" Marik said happily as he broke open the door... but little did he know that behind it... was a very... _very_ naked angel.  
  
Malik stood there frozen.  
  
His hands were on his head with his towel, drying off his hair, and besides that, he was completely, naked.  
  
Marik just stared wide-eyed at Malik, not even bothering to blink since he'll miss a millisecond of it. He stared at the beads of water dripping down Malik's tan, muscular body...  
  
'Must... stay... and watch...' Marik thought in bliss.  
  
'_You idiot! Your bladder! Come on! Your going to burst!'  
  
_'But but...!'  
  
_'Screw it! Just screw him later! Now GO!'  
  
_Marik whimpered a bit and pushed Malik out of the washroom, and he closed, what was left of the door and did his business.  
  
Malik was stunned.  
  
"He... door... me... naked.... AHHH!" Malik said frustrated. He jumped on to the bed and lay down. His legs were mindlessly spread apart and his hands were scratching his head.  
  
"Nooo! Why'd he kick open the door?! Grrr! I'm going to kill him!" Malik said angrily.  
  
Just than... a flush was heard and Marik walked into the room and saw how sexy Malik looked all wet and laid out on the bed.  
  
Marik just stared for a few seconds, and blood started gushing out of his nose and he fell to the floor, passed out.  
  
**End of Chapter 6  
  
**citcat- heh pretty short eh? It's about 8 pages so yah. Heh. Sorry for the delay, I've got a lot of homework and exams lately X( poo!  
  
Ryou- Gomen Nasai! : (  
  
Bakura- Why are you apologizing to the idiot?!  
  
citcat- grrr...  
  
Ryou- I just wanted to help Bakura.... –sniff-  
  
Bakura-... I'm sorry.  
  
citcat- awww! Heh! I'll update asap!  
  
Please R/R!  
  
citcat-chan


	7. Confusion and Cuteness

Citcat- my dear, dear readers! Have you missed me? 'Cause I have missed you : )! How long has it been? A year or something? Lol, we'll I've been… busy with life. I'm utterly addicted to a game called MapleStory XD. Yeah … But to be nice, I'll let you guys throw fruit at me for taking so long. Only soft fruits, nothing hard… please.

citcat- oh yah, sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I'm very rusty (I forgot where I should begin so I had to reread the last chapter).

P.S: I don't edit my fics so live with it or be eaten by a rat:)…jk.

P.P.S: I use proper 'swearing' in this fic now. I learned that sacrifices are made, and my non-swearing thing will have to be broken… in the net anyway.

P.P.P.S: No more lemon guys! Sorry :(! I just can't write it…

Disclaimer: Me? Own Yugioh? Psh, I wish:P

**Chapter 7- Confusion and Cuteness**

"That stupid, insignificant, big headed, brainless jerk!" Ryou muttered to himself while he was brushing his teeth. "His attitude just makes me want to… want to… want to…!"

"Fuck me?" Bakura said with a sly, fox like smirk.

"I know that you want me Ryou, and you can't deny that fact. You just want to be fucked by this God damned sexy demon…"

Ryou turned around so fiercely that Bakura had to take a few steps back in surprise.

"I don't want to do ANYTHING with you! You… you… ignorant demon!" Ryou said, spitting out the white foam from the toothpaste.

"Uh huh…" Bakura said dully. He pulled down the cover of the toilet and sat down, still watching Ryou, as he mumbled something about how evil Bakura was, and continued to brush his teeth at the same time.

Bakura couldn't help but smile.  
The boy was very, very adorable… not to mention very sexy in that single white t-shirt.

"What are you looking at?" Ryou spat out, being as mean as he could.

"You." Bakura said simply.

Ryou blushed furiously.

"We'll, can you sto- ACHOO!" Ryou sneezed out.

"Ugh, can I have something more to wear? I'm so cold…!"

Bakura smirked and seized the moment as much as he could. He walked up, and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and hugged him really, really tight.

"Better?" Bakura said smirking.

Ryou, out of sheer shock, just nodded quickly and melted in his strong, muscular, arms. Feeling them around him, it just felt so right… and Bakura was very happy at the fact that he fit in his arms so very well.

Bakura breathed in Ryou's sweet, unique smell. He never felt like this about anyone before. Maybe Ryou was beginning to mean more than him than just a simple slave. Bakura knew that all his past relationships happened because he was so hot and that he was good in bed. He felt no emotion at all for all his past girlfriends… and boyfriends. Just toys…

…but Ryou… this simple angel made him feel like Ryou was twisting his heart into a knot…

"Um m-master?" Ryou stuttered out, still blushing.

"Hmm? What is it?" Bakura said still in a daze.

"C-can you… um… s-stop hugging m-me? P-please…?"

Bakura hesitated. He wanted to stay like that with the boy forever, (A/N- Ahahaha I would too! Ryou's such a cutie!) but not wanting Ryou to suspect anything… he quickly let him go.

'… A part of me didn't want him to let me go…' Ryou thought sadly.

…silence…

"… slave..." Bakura said casually, "Hurry up! I STARVED! MAKE ME FOOD OR I'M GOING TO HAVE YOU FOR BREAKFAST!"

Ryou gasped and jumped back.

"Sorry master! Food, right away!" Ryou said quickly and dashed down the hall.

Bakura smirked and leaned against the wall. 'This is actually kind of fun…'

Ryou ran laps around the large mansion, searching for the kitchen.

"Where is that kitchen!" Ryou panted out as he ran down his fourth stairway.

Bakura's mansion was truly extraordinary. It had ten rooms per floor… and there were eight floors.

It didn't take long for Ryou to notice that Bakura and he weren't the only ones in the mansion. With around one hundred rooms in total, including the yards and tennis courts, Bakura would need some help. Maids would giggle when they saw the cute white-haired boy run by, and the butlers would gasp at what he was wearing.

But what puzzled Ryou the most was that why they didn't react to the fact that he was an angel. Ryou knew that it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was one. His skin was white and creamy, due to the fairly, cool temperatures in Heaven. Demons however, had darker, tanned skin from the hot temperatures and blazing sun.

Most people would get tired from running by now, but Ryou was the star runner at his school and he needed to be good at running to avoid all those bullies there.

Ryou ran and ran and ran. His legs were beginning to die out on him, and being so clumsy, got a few scratches and bruises from running into objects next to the staircase.

"OWWWW!" Ryou hollered out as he began to rub his bleeding arm. "Who in the world would put KNIVES NEXT TO THE STAIRCASE!"

Muttering a few curses, Ryou continued to ascend the stairs.

After several minutes, he finally reached the top of the mansion and coincidentally, bumped into Bakura.

Bakura stared at Ryou and raised an eyebrow. Ryou was all sweaty, covered in bruises, tattered clothing, and he had a large gash on his right arm.

"I told you to go to the kitchen to cook me a meal, not go out and fight in a god-damned war!" Bakura scowled at Ryou and eyed the wound on his arm.

"It's not my fault you have a set of machetes next to your staircase!"

"Well you should watch where you're going, idiot."

"It was a sharp corner and I couldn't see the knives before it was too late!" Ryou said, pouting. "And if it wasn't for those knives maybe I would've…"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and studied Ryou's face while he continued to say reasons why it was all Bakura's fault that his arm was gashed open. Bakura watched Ryou's soft, rosy lips open and close and he licked his lips hungrily…

He couldn't wait to taste those.

"…and that's why this is entirely YOUR fault!" Ryou said proudly and stared at the blank-faced demon. "Bakura..? Bakuraaaa…? BAKURA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

Bakura snapped back "awake" and stared back at Ryou.

"Uh… sure whatever you said."

Ryou glared at Bakura and watched as the room started to spin. Remembering the gash on his arm and the amount of blood he lost, he knew he was going to pass out soon.

Losing his balance, Ryou quickly grabbed onto Bakura, which made him stagger back in surprise.

"Whoa there! What the hell do you think you're doing! You're getting blood all over my cloth-"

The body in his arms went limp.

**Yami and Yuugi**

Yuugi sat there staring at Yami, clutching the blanket to his chest while tears began to form in his amethyst coloured eyes.

'Damn it, Yami you're an idiot!' Yami thought angrily. 'You even managed to make the angel cry! Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…'

Yami stood up and approached Yuugi but stopped when he noticed how tense Yuugi became when he came closer.

'Alright… here goes nothing…'

"Yuugi..? Look… this was all a big misunderstanding…" Yami tried to explain.

"You see… I came to check up on you and you kicked your blanket onto the floor and I didn't want you to catch a cold… so I tried to cover you back up but the blanket was stuck under you so I tried to tug it out and well it was stuck and I pulled and pulled and pulled but it wouldn't come out and you woke up and I fell onto the ground and I hurt my elbow."

'Hurt my elbow… where did THAT come from!'

Yuugi blinked away a tear and looked up hopefully at Yami.

"R…really?" Yuugi said quietly.

"Yes really!" Yami exclaimed. "I would never lie to you!"

Yuugi's eyes wandered down to Yami's elbow and said "Come here."

Yami raised an eyebrow but did what he was told, walked over and sat next to Yuugi.

Yuugi leaned over and gently kissed Yami's wound.

"I hope that helps…" Yuugi said shyly tugging at the blanket.

Yami smiled. 'Even though he doesn't trust me, he still helps me… what an angel… I really hope I can be with hi-'

A soft patch of purple hair landed on Yami's shoulder disrupting his thoughts. It seems that his angel had fallen asleep.

Yami's smile grew wider and he sighed happily. This boy was too cute…

Gently, he stroked the boy's hair admiring its softness… he could get used to doing this.

Feeling tired also, he laid the boy down onto the bed, and held him in his arms while they both slept.

**End of chapter 7!**

Citcat- Sorry for the short chapter everyone :x I even forgot what I was supposed to write in this story…! No Marik or Malik in this chapter but stay tuned because the infamous not-so-blond, blondes will be coming up : )! Thanks for reading!

Please R/R!

citcat-chan


	8. Tease

Citcat-chan: HEY GUYS! 'Bout time I updated right? I've some good news, my English is somewhat improved so you no longer have to twitch so much when you read my horrible grammar! I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me (the ones who didn't threaten to kill me anyway, yeah you know who you are crazy person with the gun :( ), so here's a tease for chapter 8 ;)

P.S: NOTE: This will be deleted before the release of Chapter 8!

PPS: I don't edit my stuff :)

**TEASE TEASE TEASE TEASE! **

Ryou gasped as he felt the cold, hard wall against his back.

He was trapped.

Desperate and scared, he dove to his left, only to be blocked by an arm, but not just anybodies arm. It was Bakura's.

"Why…" Ryou whispered, "Why the hell are you doing this to me! I'm not a slave, let alone YOUR friend! I'm just a human being! Do you enjoy toying with me?! Do you enjoy watching me suffer?! Who the hell do you think you are controlling MY life?!"

Bakura lifted his head up slowly and looked into Ryou's tear filled eyes with his bloodshot ones, and to Ryou's surprise, he didn't look angry, but hurt.

"Ryou…" the demon said leaning toward the smaller angel.

His breath reeked with alcohol.

"Why… can't you ever like me?"

**TEASE TEASE TEASE! **

citcat-chan- I hope my writing didn't change… so any questions? Comments? I'll be happy to answer them!

Please R/R

citcat-chan


End file.
